


Living like a Devil

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bloody Romance, Lycans, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vampire Clan, _OOC, minor deaths, spoiler-headcannon, supernatural-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the mission of gathering evidences of vampires' and lycans' existence, Takaba Akihito surged into their teritories unaware that he's being use as a bait to trap them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Recently, there were rumours loitering around the city about communal fire pit at night, of demons or evils or what they called vampires, sucking blood of humans. First, they found a dead body of a male near a hostel, his stomach was severely opened and bathing with his own blood, all of his inside organs were missing. Police hypothesized that it must be done by a person under the control of illegal drugs. Next was a female, naked and all. It was suspected that she was raped and then killed by his assailant. But the thing was, there's no traced of evidence as to how she was killed since they didn't found any signs in her body like strangulation or stab or any marks. A viewer made a joke out of it, that maybe she died because of ecstacy she couldn't hold it and she had her heart stroked. Third victim found dead among a crowd, but it was said that he died because of the hot weather and nothing's strange about that. Few more incidents happened with the same type of death. But one week ago in a hospital, staffs there said that a victim was taken in 24 hours before he died. The strange thing was, they found two holes in his neck as if bitten by a fang of snake. The victim hallucinated, had a very high fever and shaking almost of the time, he perspired a lot and soaking wet and his eyes were almost white as if he was in between the thin line of life and death. And before he died the man left such words which made the people around him felt chill, cold and pale.

_"......a wo...man, red....scary eyes...fa....f-fangs a-and....suc....sucking...blood..."_

And then he breathed his last. Only one word came to their minds.

Vampire.

But that was only a legend, an illusion made by people who feared and scared of the dark, of death, and of dying.

Tonight, Akihito is suppose to stake in the Scion club, they found the man who died last week right infront of the club's backdoor. Authorities did tried to investigate the said building after the incident and interrogated all of their employees, members, customers, owner included. But they found nothing. Police connected the previous crimes with this last one and it seemed that they had similarities. Were those crimes could be the work of such creatures? Were vampires really exist?

And now Aki has been burning his ass in gathering facts and data about vampires before charging to his task given by his boss. They are not satisfied with the authorities' findings so their company has decided to do their own investigation. As a photojournalist/reporter, he had to have a hard base evidence before writing it in his column in the everyday newspaper. He typed the word vampire and clicked the search button.

_According to the old legends, vampires were corpses who went out of their graves at night to suck blood of the living either on their necks or in their stomachs and after sating their hunger, they will return to their graves mouthfull, rosy and enjoyed excellent appetite. Some said that they were initially emerged as a soft blurry shape with no bones. A vampire was bags of blood with red glowing eyes and instead of nose, had a sharp snout that he sucked blood with. If he can survive for 40 days, he then develop bones and body and become much more dangerous and difficult to kill._

_In modern times, vampires suck blood from humans to maintain their beings as immortal. The more blood they take in, the longer life span they have. And the younger their victim was, the younger they should appear. It was believed that vampires were pale, stunning, intelligent, aristocratic and stands out among a crowd of normal and ordinary humans. It was also said that they are stronger than any humans and powerful and have the ability to communicate through telepathy and mind control._

_Vampire clans however categorized socially and by power. The purebloods, who existed to be the most powerful and strongest of the clan. The said to be leader and the master of the group must be a pureblood who can control all of them and maintains their kept status in the society. The genetical bloods were the vampires who were born from a pureblood mother or father and a human mother or father, most of vampires belonged to this category. The children born with them are either pure vampire or a mere human. Children born pure vampire were taken with proper care by the clan and the human born were outcasted in the clan but given a commendable position in the society if, the human parent happen to be of power in politics or a rich businessman. If he happened to be just poor or an ordinary commoner, he remains of his current status and sometimes humiliated by fellow clan. Lastly were the infected, these vampires were originally humans bitten by either purebloods or genetical bloods and or even bitten by another infected. If the infected person's body can't hold the vampire cells spreading inside him, he'll die._

"Just like the last victim who died last week, his body didn't take it..." Akihito muttered in his seat. "The people who heard him before he died concluded that because he was dying so he's hallucinating and blurted those words. But..." Aki crooked his brows. "....those holes in his neck really bothers me. If he was bitten by a snake then it's probable but if it was a vampire who did it....yet there's no solid proof of evidence that they exist."

Aki scrolled down the mouse and read some more.

_According to one legend, a dead vampire who came to life and engage sex with his former human wife and got pregnant, the unborn baby will considered by humans to be a hero who have the power to slay the vampires. But if the unborn child was conceived inside of a male vampire carrier, he will be considered by all vampires as their hero who have the same power to counterfeit the child who can slay vampires._

"Vampire male carrier? What is that?" the more Akihito scrolled down to search, the more things got complicated. "Let's see....hmmmm.  Vampire male carriers are men of the clan who has the ability to conceive and bear a child and these carriers can only be born once in a hundred of years...seriously? Once in a hundred of years, that's why the child is powerful..."

_According to fiction writers, there are different types of vampire. The blood drinkers who must regularly fed fresh human or animal blood to sustain their undead existence, one single feeding can provide vampire with a subsidence from two weeks to one month depends on how much volume of blood they took. Psi-vampires fed by extracting the life force of humans which enables them to continue living, victims won't notice that vampires are feeding on them and such effect can be short or long fatigue but it doesn't lead to death. Emphatic or elemental vampires can feed from the emotion of people around them most often on positive energies such as happiness and love. They can also feed from negative or dark energies like anger, sad or fear. Elemental vampires can feed from natural elements like wind or lightnings. The effects would be exhaustion on the victim. Sexual vampires sustain their lives by absorbing sexual life force energies from their willing partners especially during a moment of orgasm. They do their feeding either physically or by consuming bodily fluids. The more the partner was aroused, the more sweeter their blood was. Soul vampire feed of soul energy of their victim, usually shortening their life span visibly or sometimes killing them from excessive feeding._

"Basing on this ideas, the method of killings on the victims were exactly this type of vampires. But there's no written here on the victim who's inside organs were missing though," Akihito side-glance on the table clock infront of him, its time for him to prepare for work. He close all tabs in his computer and turn it off, then he stand up and stretch his body from a long hour of just seating.

An hour later and he left his apartment.

 

**********

 

He stood there on the rooftop of his business building, swathed in the shadow forecasted by his own power, shielding him from human's observant eyes. In the dark, his amber gaze swept down the city covered with night lights, in peculiar way it looks like the city was a reflection of the starry sky overhead. Inhaling the hypnotic, sense-stirring cool feeling of the dwindling cold, a fueled lit cigar clipped between his lips, the smoke steamed up in the icy air as he exhaled. The wind blew swaying his heavy black coat eastward as some strands of his silky hair fell down, brushing his brows gently.

Thinking aside, the city turned in turmoil when dead bodies were found successively in just a month. Despite the fact that his clan intellectually aware of what was happening, but when the real thing happens right infront of them, that's upsetting of course. Especially when people put all the blame on their clan, though all of it were just mere speculations. There's non yet proof that they exist and no matter what, he'll see to it that those who did the crime will recieve punishment. It took them thousand of years to conceal their existence and he won't allow anyone to just stain their bloodlines. 

Him, for a hundred of years being the leader and master of the clan, should do what must be done. It's time to hunt the culprits, and everyone in the clan knew who did it.

He rolled his golden eyes sidewards and then down, a smirk lined his lips when a shadow caught his vision. It was well past midnight and very cold and it made him think what was that shadow doing in the dark. He let his sense of smell work active, even if that shadow is distant far from him, he could perfectly tell that he's a human. A man, young and fresh, delicious smell. The blood that runs inside him is warm and gentle, heating up his fangs, sharp as a dagger, as it shines bright in the dark. His mind traveled through the murky mist of time.

The smell of his blood is so irressistible it makes his mouth secretes more saliva, making his golden eyes glow brighter. His sensual mouth twitch in wry grimace as hot desire stirred him. He swallowed a savage curse as the vampire in him growl.

But he must control himself.

Suppressing his insatiable hunger, his burbling blood halted in a deadly calm, soothing  to his marrows. Suspicion assailed him, crept to the portal of his immortality like a crying wind through the summer-stripped trees and bushes. Then slowly, his shadow faded in thin air as he metamorphosed into a huge black raptor.

The sound of the thunder growl followed by the slash of sharp lightning as the raptor soar in the wide raging sky.

It's time to hunt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The weather was particularly fine a while ago and the cold had largely melted him to curl onto his knees down the cemented floor, it would have been more accurate to say that he's been floundering through this fucking cold for almost five hours and yet there hadn't any strange things to overlook. Near to sleep, a shrill cry of a crow caught his ears and then the night sky above rumbled with loud thunder followed by a sharp shimmer of light. Suddenly, a chill skittered down his stomach indescribably. Steeped in the raging sky, a crow floated as if it was observing the sleeping land and after a couple of minutes, the crow dipped low. Akihito was a bit shocked when in a blur of rapid wing beats, it flapped about and headed towards him. It's span reared to paw the moving air impatiently as if he was hindered by any delay. Akihito looked at the coming bird, shading his eyes with his left hand while the other hand was gripping firmly on his bag ready to hit in case the crow will attack him. But his hand halted mid-air when the crow freeze just infront of him, flapping its wings gently perhaps scared to hurt him. Akihito stared at the crow enthusiastically, he knew that crows were humurous, sardonic and extremely focused, deliberate and ponderous. And this crow infront of him is not much of difference, aside from its large built than other usual crows, its eyes are as golden as the bowels of hell and Akihito felt like the crow was probing deep into his soul, prying into the innermost secrets and desires of his heart.

For a fleeting instant, Akihito seemed like being controlled and he can't took his eyes off the said bird, then a voice of mantra drizzled on the fluttering wind. 

_Go home._

Two words but kicked him big. And to wake him back, the crow directed his attention maintaining the force of his illusion. The air crackled and glowed like some unearthly nimbus. The rain poured. And before Akihito knew it, the crow flapped its wings and the sound of it's catcall hurtled a flock of small and large of his kind frolicked fearlessly into the raging dark sky. The crows sported feathers of every hue possible and with the illusion they made, they disappeared like they weren't there for a second.

The cold drops of rain onto his skin wake him up from his momentarily gaze-gawking. Akihito quickly run into the shed and refuged shelter. The wispy drops that wet his chest did little to illuminate the ivory, pink nipple jutting from the two-button opened homespun cardigan. The cold air whispered into his neck chilling him as if the wind had found its way into the cavern. Akihito closed the two buttons of his cardigan and settled his haunch on the floor which he covered by a flattened thick carton box. He rubbed his palms for friction as he clipped his arms in between his legs.

A vague murmur mingle with the rustle of the rain trickle onto his ears. Akihito hastily swagged to see Mitarai behind him.

"Mitarai-san? What are you doing here?" Akihito asked despite his teetering.

"Shelter," Mitarai replied, shifting place near Akihito.

"Obviously," Akihito said. "What I mean is, are you at stake too?"

Mitarai nods his head.

"On what scope?" Akihito have a hint but he wanted a confirmation.

"About the crow who left his prey untouched," Mitarai grinned.

And as Mitarai's words took shape in Akihito's mind, the latter jerked and sneered squarely at the other man.

"You saw that? And how long have you been watching me?"

"I've been here watching since you had arrived."

"And why did you not call me?" pouting, Akihito glance at the older man.

"Hey, Takaba-kun, kidding aside I'm here for the same scope. About that vampire thing," instead Mitarai said seriously.

"Leave it, this scoop is mine, Mitarai-san. Are you planning to snatch all my project?"

"No, I'm really interested with this matter. Let's collaborate just like before, okay, 60-40. What can you say?"

"No."

"70-30"

"You sure?" doubtingly, Akihito asks.

"Promise."

"Alright, then let's do--"

But Mitarai hushed him to keep silence, under the surface layer of his face paraded of suspicion. A scream sprung benevolently in the dark pitch rainy ground. Instantly alert they rein ears in the direction of the sound and abruptly stand up at the same time, in a quick cadence they run to see what is happening in a brief detour. A chilling wind loom again to swallow them as they peek down drawing near to the frantic sound of struggle. As the scream thinned near them it joined with a horrifying growl. There in a small clearing, a person struggled to hold free from the grip of a big unscrawny and ugly creature, his locks were sprawled all over his head and his hungry maw dripping wet. His eyes were glowing bloody red and his fangs were shining as sharp as a cat's claw. The rain has slowly pacing down, Akihito scanned the darkness around for some sign of other human but there were nothing to see. He looked for the crow skyward but there was no sign of it either. The street and road stretched away, the neighboring establishments, the Scion club itself, but were all empty of movement. Just thinking of that impossible creature feisting on the poor man sent shiver down his spine. All the air seemed to leave his body and his heart felt like too big for his chest it thrummed fast and its hurting him. For a moment, in his entire life this is the first time fear touch him. Heart pounding, he stood very near to Mitarai who was busy taking good shots despite of the situation they were in.

"Takaba-kun, this is the best time to take the photos. Where's your camera?"

Blinking, Akihito grab his camera and even with his hands shaking he started to adjust the lens and capture the unidentified creature in his viewfinder. Every angle, every moves, Akihito didn't let it escaped from his cat-eyes and kept pressing the stutter. But then, Akihito couldn't bring himself to just abandon the person in danger. He stopped pressing his camera and after putting it delicately inside of his bag then slide it to his shoulder. He tapped Mitarai's back.

"Yes?"

"Are we just going to watch that monster eat that person?" his voice squeaked with worry.

"And what can you do? Like we can stop that thing with our bare hands," Mitarai looked byzantine. If brains were dynamites, he hadn't enough time to blow his nose.

"Haven't you took enough shots? Perhaps we could at least run and seek for help, if we can gather ten more times than us, we can save that man's life." Akihito insisted.

But Mitarai's face glared bland like saying it's just another failed effort in somebody's failed life. And then his focus gaze back to the unscrawny thing.

Both of them freeze when the person scream thornly, hiding themselves from up the building, they clearly see the creature move chittered harshly. His scissorlike jaw opens revealing his sharp fangs, his ragged huge tongue as he stretch his arms extension of daggerlike lethal claws.

Shit. Fucking shit. Why hasn't anyone in rescue? It's clearly impossible for anybody not to hear such loud and long scream. Akihito close his eyes, it just doesn't feel alright standing here watching somebody loses his life. Its fucking shameful to be a coward but as what Mitarai said, he can't stop that thing alone. The poor man cried in fear as the monster slammed onto him, the man tried desperately to shield his neck. The monster bared his fangs as he low growl then  grab the man's neck, another chilling scream and the fangs tore his flesh. Drops of blood spluttered through the air, scarlet threads oozed from the wound like lacing crimson tears over the dusty stoned ground. Until the man shuddered as his life slowly taken over by the fearless monster, and when was fed enough, he hold free of the lifeless body that just drop down under his feet. The monster swagged, Mitarai tried to took a good front view of it and ready his stutter and exactly as he press it, the monster met his eyes.

Crap!

Mitarai swallowed but his throat was as dry as the sand of Okinawa.

"Mitarai-san?"

"Takaba-kun...I think it's time for us to flee or else we'll be given our one-way ticket to hell." the moment he hang his camera around his neck, Mitarai grab Akihito's hand and then they ran ahead searching for the quickest way to escape.

From behind them, the low growl, like a thunder echoing off the hills and the chill colder than the north wind has running thin into their ears.

The undefined creature didn't pursue them, the time when it saw the small flash on Mitarai's camera, he thought that was a sign for him to retreat. In older ages up to now, one way to drive them away is by placing a mirror infront of them, the light that it illuminates blind them and pulling out their enormous strength away from their body. And to hide himself from suspicions, he returned back to his human form. Like nothing's happened, he run into the lifeless body of the man he just deprived off his breath and feigning ignorance, he call the police number and told them about it then he's gone after his demonic smile drawn from his stained mouth.

The next morning, the incident was already feasting in the newspaper under the report of Takaba Akihito and Mitarai.

 

*****

 

Scion underground, vampire clan's secret lare.

An emergency meeting was called up for all the vampires this early morning, however, since not all were notified some weren't there yet and the head master had already started his talk. He sat on his king's chair, behind him was his secretary Kirishima, on his right Kuroda sweeping his trailing sleeves out of his way as he sat on the chair, and on his left Kazumi who's arm in sling, probably managed to sprain it when flapping his wings because of the rain the night before.

"Everyone's not here yet," he said as he slip his dunhill stick between his lips, Kirishima has his lighter and flick the fire infront of him.

"Asami-sama, I already informed the Liu house but Fei Long sent a message of refusal." Kazumi said keeping his well-muscled frame on top trim.

Asami clicked. "Nevermind that rouge vampire, he isn't someone to follow orders other than his bastard father." he said as he knitted his dark brows.

Kuroda knows what to do when Asami glance at him. "As all we know, the doings of death incidents in human society previously were all push in our clan but because of the news highlight today, we're off for the time being. Although, since the dead body was found near the building again, police were hanging out in the neighborhood. So, advice all members of your family not to do any thing suspicious."

"What should we do about the lycans?" Tachibana, one of the family heads asked.

"Nothing," Asami answered. "Let's leave them first, but if they are going to use us again, then war is it."

Though every head of the family present in this meeting shows lack of sleep with yawns and puffy eyes because of an all-nighter job they had, not one has lost an iota of enthusiasm.

"And the reporters?"

"Don't touch them, unless they continue permeating around Scion, I'll give you my command."

"Yes, master."

"So, this meeting is adjourn. Let's wait what will the lycans do in counterfeit with this news about them" Kuroda said dismisally since there were no serious arguments to discuss today. The appearance of their lifetime enemies in the society had the imminent impact and tremendously get things settled peacefully in their clan. Lycans were past masters of pleasure and comfort, but since Asami became their master, Lycans had their fear. Asami was a forbidden son and he favors the vampire clan, Lycans had no chance of winning against him even if all power of Lycans accumulated together. What's troubling his mind was who the hell in Lycan's clan had the gut to defy the vampires and that, is something Kuroda must find.

All of the family members had already gone but Asami together with the three vampires he trusted the most left behind. With their eyes in tangent, is enough to get the means. Kuroda had discussed something a week ago among them, out of any family heads, he has his suspicion of Tachibana having a secret dealing with the Lycans. However, he have no proof yet but he's infinitesmally working on it. Through long patience it bears a good outcome. The lycan that attacked last night was tipped by Tachibana, luring a human into Scion's playground to become a food of the ruthless monster.

"So, what reason Tachibana had?" Asami asked when they were all alone.

"When you rejected his proposal of marriage on one of his  _daughters,_ he accidentally met a lycan and then he made a deal with them. If the lycans can bring the vampire clan down, he'll let one of his daughter marry into their clan." Kuroda said.

"What? But that's....impossible. A vampire can't marry a lycan." Kazumi reacted.

"Tachibana knows that," Kirishima informed as he put down the cups of tea on the table.

"Such a cocky bastard," Asami tch-ed. "Kuroda, keep a tight eye on him and don'tanything slip away."

"Yes sir,"

"What's the name of that photographer?"

"Takaba Akihito,"

"Also, keep an eye to him. Tachibana might use that kid."

"What if he still hang around Scion?"

"Let him be, he might be of use."

"Yes sir," and after drinking their tea, they left the hide out.

 

*****

 

As what Mitarai had promised, the share was exactly 70-30 and ongoing, the two of them had agreed to continue the scoop since they hadn't proved it yet that the monster came from the club. The perfect capture on his viewfinder of the said monster had pumped his ass even more, Akihito search again in the internet and find any other alien creatures linked to vampires. Wolves and Lycans, and he focused his interest on the latter because they looked exactly on the monster he had had encountered. 

_Lycans are breeds descended from the werewolf bloodline, who in constantly at war with the vampires due to their former status as slaves and the vampires begin a campaign to exterminate the entire clan after the Lycans stage of uprising that nearly destroy the entire vampire clan. Vampire warriors trained to hunt and kill Lycans._

_A normal human who was infected by a pure Lycan or by another infected victim, he was unlike the pure breed that he can retain his human intelligence and personalities while transforming, as well as capable to take human form. Lycans are warm blooded and have high body temperatures, they are colorblind when in their werewolf form but they don't have whiskers. Lycans are depicted as beings highly allergic to silver and any glare of light off of a silver surface. Their eyes changes into a cloudy deep blue when they are partially transformed and become a solid cobalt blue when fully transformed just like the original werewolves. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycan purebreeds has a total strength of both parent's lycanthrophy strains, hence he's stronger generation-wise. But a normal human turned into a lycan can obtain such power as powerful as purebreed by having sex with a pureblood vampire, that's why uniting of a lycan and a vampire was highly prohibited. A taboo. The reason why all pureblood vampires were carefully and perfectly concealed in the society._

_Only a fraction of human populationcan be turned into a lycan, as most human die from infection of the lycan virus. Despite their immortality and regenerative abilities, Lycans can die from severe physical trauma with silver, such as decapitation or destruction of the heart, by tearing out their lower jaw, breaking the neck, ripping apart their heads, and claw-punching through the chest from the back. When a vampire bites a lycan, the lycan will die because of the deadly infection induced into his body and vice versa, as the viral strains of each species are incompatible and destroy each other at the cellular level. But its a different level when vampire and lycan have sex, the virus they produced during pleasure seem to transfer through their saliva of each species and feed each other without dying, thus, making each of them powerful at par and if ever the female or the carrier got pregnant, the child is forbidden but his power is enormous that it can annihilate either of the clan._

 Akihito stop reading through the computer screen when his phone rings. Normally he would have screened the call, but he was intrigued by the unknown incoming number glared in his phone screen. He press the answer button and he answered it. He listened carefully to the courtly cadence of caller's intimidating voice overlaid on top of another mysterious person's tongue.

"Hello," the man on the other side of the phone intoned ominously and perhaps because the voice reminds him of the growl of the lycan, Akihito was physically unable to respond immediately. "I'm Yamazaki, a detective. Are you Takaba Akihito?"

"Y-yes, I am. And what do you want from me, detective?" Akihito asked suspiciously.

"I read your report and I have a proposition to you,"

Akihito got interested the moment he heard the report he wrote.

"What's about it?"

"We can't talk in the phone, let's meet somewhere else."

"Sure,"

And Akihito agreed to meet Yamazaki in the abandoned harbour warehouse at exactly seven tonight.

He smiled, detective Yamazaki could have also some resources that will help him reveal the whole clan of the Lycans.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Akihito pulled his black cardigan across his chest and zipped it till his neck as he sucked the cold air of the early night into his nostrils, he looked out at the harbour and walked along the deserted pathway in the direction of the abandoned warehouse where he and detective Yamazaki will meet. He hadn't done nearly as much background research on that detective as he was running out of time but knowing he's someone from the police investigation unit so he has his trust. As he continue walking he couldn't help but notice that the harbour was a stark contrast to the skyscrapers lined the waterfront close by, lively warehouses and chandler's shops, sail and rope makers, carpenters and sailor's inn. The place looked like a haven for thugs and thieves, and the ship that docked into the harbour looked like a great pirate vessel from a distant. And as his eyes wander to search for a better place to stand, he was disoriented and his face scowl to find Mitarai's head popping in between of two tanks a yard ahead of him.

"Mitarai-san?" Akihito said, both suddenly appeared as though they had just been caught in the act of doing something untoward.

"Oh, hey, Takaba-kun," Mitarai hold up his hands into the air looking as if he had serendipitously stumbled in Akihito's business affair. "What are you doing here?"

"That's supposed to be my line, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are following me?" he asked, looking over his shoulders suspiciously.

"Ah....he--he...." obviously that's what he did. "I honestly followed you here, originally I wanted to see you and came to your house but I saw you were in an errand so..."

"Alright, since we agreed to collaborate on this scoop, I'll let you in."

"So, what are you going to do here?"

"A detective named Yamazaki called me this afternoon and I instantly came alert when he mentioned this vampire thing, he said he has something to discuss with me."

"Yamazaki? I know him, I happened to run into him sometime ago. I was working about the broker who was allegedly accused of cahooting with a big syndicate, he's a capable guy." Mitarai said with his face lit up of tinge delight.

Akihito glanced at his pocketwatch. "He'll be around soon, Mitarai-san, he said he'll meet me alone so could you hide for a moment while I talk to him?"

"Okay," and Mitarai waved vaguely as he find a safe place to conceal himself.

It took them a better part of an hour and an impeccably dressed in suit middle-aged man appear.

"Takaba Akihito?" he greeted.

"Detective Yamazaki," Akihito did so and thrust his left hand for a shake as the detective aggressively pumps his hand.

"I'm sure as much as you do, we can't further up any delay so I'll get to the point instantly why I called you." Yamazaki slip his hand inside his pocket and bring out a pack of cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?"

Akihito shake his head. "Go on,"

Yamazaki takes a stick and lit it, inhaled just to puff the smoke out. Casually, he yanked his free hand in his pocket as he looked at the dark harbour. "Lately, dead bodies were consecutively found in the city and most of them around that bar, Scion Club. I had heard that club was exclusively for elites and only members and patronage customers were allowed inside and you can only enter if you have your membership card with you. Someone tip me that something suspicious is happening inside especially in the private rooms upstairs and that said had connection with the killings. He suspected that the vampires were feeding themselves there, but the thing that's troubling him was there has none found dead and all the customers and members were still fine after coming out from the room. Your report on the vampire thing was a good help, town's folks are now aware of them and at least we could think of some measures to counterfeit them. Are you still going on in this issue?"

"Yes, I want to know if Scion Club has something to do with them." Akihito replied. "Why did you asked me about this?"

"I know the owner of that building and some of its members and customers, those who are always hanging in there and also some employees that I came to bumped accidentally."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Infiltrate."

"I am not a member nor a customer of that bar and I'm not rich so I don't have a member's card." Akihito dismissed the thought immediately, its somehow disappointing though.

Yamazaki smiled. "Don't worry, I had prepared it for you." he takes out a card from his wallet and put it in his palm. Akihito felt the smooth card carved with the club's name in it.

"You want me to go inside and observe?"

"Exactly,"

"Why not do it yourself?" Akihito knows this as one in a chance to enter the elite bar but it gives him the doubt as to why the detective wants him to do the job instead of himself.

"The owner Asami Ryuichi knew me, and also with his men especially those three. If you go there, beware of the man with the eyeglasses. His name is Kuroda. The other two were Kirishima and Kazumi, they are his loyal subordinates."

"Were they always there?"

"I don't know but the tipster said they're in his private office and sometimes in the control room."

"This tipster, is he an employee? A member or a customer?"

But Yamazaki didn't give him a reply and just kept silent so Akihito didn't imply much.

"When do you plan to visit the bar?"

"I am still staking at night until today after that incident."

"Good. Give me a good outcome if you may find something commendable. Contact me if you need to," Yamazaki instantly give his calling card. Akihito kept it in his back pocket.

"Is there anything still you want to tell me?"

"That's all, I'm also at another case so I can't really help you for now."

"Alright. Then, I'll leave first."

"Do so," exchanging of nods and Akihito sped up, he message Mitarai to meet him at the usual place.

While Yamazaki stood up there for a while and when he thought he's all alone he took out his phone and called someone else.

"It's me," he said. "Plan's done, he's getting up there I think." he stop to wait for the person on the other side of the phone to finish his talking. "Yes, as instructed I gave him the card and warned him about the owner and his subordinates." the other person emitted a voice of assurance and Yamazaki sighed in relief as he rubbed his chin with his callous fingers and stared at the dark. "Okay, I'll call you again once there's improvement. "Yes, thank you, Mikhail Arbatov."

And after the call, Yamazaki left the harbour without noticing Mitarai in hiding.

" _Mikhail Arbatov....? Who's that?"_

 

*****

 

A week after that and the report had large impact on the city, Asami glanced outside of the car. He's about to attend one of his business aside from Scion, he relaxed himself as he spontaneously unhitched one button of his white hound's tooth designer's polo, allowing the car temp blow into his neck. He fortified himself by breathing deep. His meeting will be held at Chaillu Palace Hotel with his business partners  not later than 9 in the morning, Kirishima has him drove the car there. It will take them half an hour to reach the said hotel and while at it, Asami thought of what he saw just yesterday when he went out to observe the town.

The people were restless as if they were trapped in a plague and everyone were hawking potions to ward off the Lycans and to cure those people who were striken. Since their appearance, deaths of humans were inevitable and only few had survive from the viruses infused in their body. People were strolling the streets with amulets neatly laid out over their shoulders and around their neck possessing magic hoping it will protect them from the invincible Lycans. Many others were secretly selling anti-demon items in high prices even if it was unsupportable to the claims to protect. They became desperate and so the government was doing their best in finding measures and vehemently support them despite common sense and or evidence of the contrary. Groundless as it was, Asami couldn't shake off the thought that the time is coming soon when town's people will discover the vampires aside from the Lycans living with them in the city. Especially that an active young photographer was permeating around their building and only time will tell when will he reveal his clan to the public because he don't believe and its impossible that Takaba Akihito didn't know about them. He thought he wasn't capable when he scrutinized him that night in his crow form since he looked too fragile and soft. Never did he imagined that he's better than any other spy he had ever known.

"Asami-sama, we're here." Kirishima spoke off on his drifting, he came out of the car and roundabout the other door to open for Asami.

Asami look forward to the hotel as he fix his suit. Kirishima entered in the car and drove it to the car park afterwhich he followed Asami to the entance door of the hotel.

The new model hotel's visceral scene stunned them momentarily as they entered the whitewash massive receiving area. They were instantly greeted and ushered by the lady standing just beside the automatic glass door. The palace hotel stood by at the waterfront of the sea, the dark outline of small islands on the horizon, the sun light that which illuminated over the glassy sea and the blue-crystal waters of the swimming pool just outside the glass wall in the northern part of the hall. There's also this manicured flower garden near it separated by graveled paths and carefully sculpted hedges. Before they proceed Asami hovered calmly and observed the people there. The person he's going to particularly meet today is a foreigner, a Russian businessman to be precise. Kirishima specifically told him that this man is the owner of this new built hotel trying to build his business trade in this country. As one of the country's youngest successful businessman, though unknown to the public of some of his "no legit" firm, he was invited for merging.

In actuality, this is not a meeting but an inauguration ceremony. Today marks the opening of the palace hotel, several hosts were greeting queue of guests of different nationalities and of industries. Gazing over the crowd, a normal human can't see that there are immortals concealing their identities among them. Through his sharp amber eyes and his strong sense of smell, Asami can tell easily who are humans and who are not. While Kirishima on the other hand, can only identify them and see through the dim light hovering each person. And by the looks of it, seems like most are humans and only few are of his kind and he doesn't seem to feel or smell from the Lycans. Casually he shoved his hand deep in his pocket and walked through the interior of Chaillu Palace Hotel and mingle with the crowd.

A waiter in his proper uniform with different kind of drinks in his hand pass by and Asami halted him, he take one. Right his eyes laid onto the said waiter, he chuckled. _This brat even disguised here as a waiter just to spy us around. Now I'm getting interested with you more._ Asami smiled ruefully. He felt the silent gaze from the 'waiter' and he didn't want to look back at him but Asami found himself staring anyway. And perhaps the 'waiter' has notice him he turns away.

Akihito on his waiter stake, perplexed and a bit nervous. He didn't expect that man stand close to him. He only thought of looking at him at a distant but, well, this work will really require to see him at close. From the pass days he's been tailing him and his men, it disconcerted him to realize that he was drawn to this kind of work and it stirred his imagination of what kind a man Asami is. He won't consider him romantic since he never saw him at such, but he's kind of reserved, hard-eyed and pragmatic. He hadn't entered his building yet since he haven't saw any strange thing meandering around and no other cases of death after the last one that he and Mitarai saw. Detective Yamazaki didn't show up or call him either, maybe he's got his hands loaded still.

Akihito stop at his left leg mid-air when a hand tap him in his shoulder, he turn around.  _Kirishima._  He thought.

"Thank you," the man said after taking one glass of drink.  _This punk, what's he doing here? Is he following us? Did Asami-sama recognized him?_ He glance at Asami who is looking at him at the moment. He went after him.

"Did you recognized that waiter?" Asami asked.

"Yes sir,"

"I think its time to teach him a lesson, he even followed us here."

"What do you want me to do, Asami-sama?"

"The usual," another exchange of glance between them, tacitly agreeing to kidnap Akihito and take him to one of their hide out.

Kirishima made a call. After that, he whispered into Asami that three of his men will take care of the photographer.

The party is going well until the Russian owner appears and introduce himself among the crowd. Everybody paid their attention in front when he spoke.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying the party?" he greeted and when he saw the satisfied faces, he continued. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming today. I invited you in this opening of my hotel precisely the same reason why you came. I am here to make money and to have a good business partners. And I'm sure the same goes with you." he lifted his hand with a glass of wine in the air and everyone did too, after that at same time they took a sip. "By the way, call me Mikhail Arbatov and nice meeting you all."

While the party is going smooth, Akihito felt that someone's eyes was staring at him. He looked around but he found none so he dismissed the thought immediately. A supervisor came near and spoke to him.

"The waste bin is full, change the plastic bag and take the garbage at the back door." he commanded.

"Yes, sir." Akihito obliged instantly unnoticing the look of the supervisor with another two men at bay.

Carrying the garbage bag, Akihito threaded at the back door in where, he was knocked out and collapsed down.

When he came to, Akihito found himself tied up both his feet and his hands at the back but the most horrifying thing was that, he's fully naked.

"What the...??" he exclaimed, shocked finding himself nude.

A chuckle drizzled followed by a husky voice.

"You're finally awake," the voice said.

Akihito raised his head and the face of the man revealed.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Akihito woke up with the feeling of uneasiness, his head aching and he felt dizzy, sweat-soaked guilt and disoriented. There's this thing bugging him but first, he has to open his eyes and he emitted a groan when his sight blurr in a few seconds. Once his vision cleared he scanned the foreign room and on the bed which he was sprawled. Where is he? How did he ended up here? Now that he thinks about it, the supervisor asked him to throw the garbage bag at the back door and then from behind someone knocked him at the head and everything block out. He tried to sat up but he found his hands tied up to his back and his feet were tied too. What's happening? And then a sudden chill skittered his skin. He's naked. Shit.

Then a husky voice drizzled in the room.

"You're finally awake."

Akihito raised his head to see the man who spoke. Golden eyes as sharp as a crow met his blue orbs. He clenched his hands.

"Asami," Akihito said.

A chuckle edged from Asami's mouth.

"What do you want from me? You, pervert!" Akihito snapped.

"You amazed me, kid. You are too dangerous for my business that even my name is so easy for you to say."

"I don't know what you are talking about, untie me now." an easy denial rose to his lips...and died there.

"Hmmm...later, after I'm finish with you." a smirk drawn upon his lips.

Akihito got even more pissed. "Bastard!"

"You know its bad to pry on other's business," Asami walk near the bed with something in his hands. "You need to learn your lesson."

Akihito widened his eyes in a horrible manner when he noticed what was he holding. Vibrator, with the surface like a bitter gourd. And a big one, mind you. Which reminds him, why does this oldman have it by the way? Did he intend to shove that in him? Shoot! That fake dick would probably wreck his ass hole for god's sake! The more frightened he was when Asami pulled his leg apart and he felt embarrassed. Akihito freak out when he felt a cold gel being smeared in his butt hole, he flinched, Asami's fingering him.

"Jerk!" he shouted.

But a grin spread on Asami's face as his husky fingers thrusting to his inside. His fingers stroked and spread the folds of his hole, he felt the young man flinched that his flesh tightened instinctively but Asami didn't stop the thick and heavy slide of his finger. He keeps pushing to make him damp, nudging into the tight clasp of his entrance with utter savagery.

"Pull it out!" he's supposed to shout but it turned out to be a sexy whimper.

Asami devilishly look at him and pull out his fingers but he nudge the toy into his hole next, click, now it's awfully moving, and then he felt the thing going inside him. Akihito explicitly shivered.

"Does it hurt? Or does it pleasure you?"

"Damn you! Take it out! Out!"

Fuck! But why does it feels good? So fucking hurtful good.

And Asami was enjoying watching him flinched, clenching his teeth, and glaring at him. Asami felt those glares full of hate, anger, but he felt good. He lean over the blond and whisper into his ears. "There's actually something that I wanted to know from you and I wish you'll tell me the truth."

"I don't have anything trivial to tell you," Akihito replied as he grunted, grinding his teeth.

"Hmmm...lying is bad, kid. What else do you know aside from my name?"

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about, and even if I know something, I won't tell you."

"Is that so?"

"Please stop this....ahhhh..." Akihito covered his mouth quickly when he realized he was moaning.

A demonic smile lined Asami's lips, pleasurably.

"If you don't want to talk now, we have plenty of time anyway. Let's just play then," he said pulling out the toy from his hole. Asami let his legs move apart wider after he unbutton his pants. He heard the zip being pulled down.

"Hey! What are you....?"

"Let's have some more fun, baby.." Asami lift his hand, insolently ran the tip of his finger down to his nose then to his jaw and grab it. With a simple upward flick of his thumb, he felt his chin tremble.

"Stop," Akihito whispered as he watched those sensual lips coming near his own lips. Odd, why does he feels hot when Asami's warm breath is drifting against his mouth? It's as if he already knew how those sultry lips could deliver a great pleasure.

Then in an instant his mouth was there, tasting every part of his lips, his tongue thrusted as if it was a conqueror's kiss, the scent, his velvet warm. He is fluid, damp, expert of an oldman, he entice as he demand, master as he claim. Its like seizing his right as his bonded mate to take possession of his everything, stroking inside his mouth, swallowing him.

Akihito closed his eyes. But man, fuck all the gods and goddesses why does this bastard is so good in kissing?

"You can't hide what you are feeling now, Takaba." Asami whispered low when he abandoned his lips in a hairbreath. "I can feel your desire,"

Huh? Who desires who?

"Who would desire you? Perverted oldman!" shaken, Akihito snapped.

Another chuckle issued forth on Asami's mouth. "You're not a good liar, brat."

Lowering his head, Asami lick the blond's pale neck, his tongue move as graceful like a sophisticated artist. He reach the spot where he felt Akihito's blood pulse all the more, the sweet scent that it brings as he breath deeper, slower that the desire in his own blood pounded in his veins, thick and boiling.

Akihito on the other hand felt stranged. His head in coiling, empty. Its like something is floating. This man makes him delusional to the extent that he felt so hot and his eyes shut firm, teary. Then he felt his tongue rolled back and forth between his teeth, the sensuous texture that setting him up in fire, like he was going to suck all of his blood.

_Shit. What's happening to me? What did he do to me? I feel like I was drugged I can't resist this sensation._

_"You're like a Vampire,"_ unconsciously Akihito whispered that it came out a wispy rasp as he pleasurably feels his tongue against his flesh..

"I definitely think that you are right, Takaba." Asami paused down to look at him. The vampire in him desires the scent of the blond's blood, the more pleasure that he gives to him, the sweeter his blood smell. And it also made him fully erect. He's enormous and its difficult to concentrate, his blood sizzles.

Asami couldn't resist anymore and he nudge his dick against Akihito's entrance, a bit of teasing and then he thrust. The sight of his shaft thrusting inside his hole was a visceral jolt to his senses. He felt the shaking tense inside of Akihito as his hardness easing him intimately, stroking, grinding him over and over again. Violently. Savagely. Thrusting in his exquisite tightness, deeper, more, deep to his core. There was urgency it drove him mad. Ahhhh.....

Akihito couldn't help but whines in his every thrust, he knows this is not right, this oldman was forcing himself into him, into his ass hole, but every push and pull seem to draw a thrill of pleasure from the depths of his body. He felt hot all over, feverish and desperate. Fuck. Not good at all. This man is raping him and yet his body reacted naturally. He felt his cock becoming bigger, deliberately pushing him over the edge of sanity. It was a drugging sensuality, enervating and electrifying. Surrendering his body and soul completely, letting him seep all of his insides. 

"A-Asa....mi..." his inner muscle begun to throb violently, shaking his head side to side.

"I'm not going to stop, Takaba."

Akihito gasp when Asami thrust into him faster and faster, like discarding everything that would gotten in the way of achieving his goal. Akihito opened his eyes meeting the great luminous amber gaze tugging his heart so suddenly. Fierce and soul-less eyes. Asami laved his neck and throat, kissing, licking as his hand grip his thighs. With the final thrust that nearly lifted him off his feet, he saw the trembling Akihito under him that pulled him into his climax. And as the blond is at his moment of pleasurable orgasm, Asami's fangs grow and in a second, he bury his face on Akihito's neck. His fangs shines sharp, he growled savagely as he sucked his blood while he came in hard, soul-wrenching quivers. Suck his neck unnoticeably, tasting every bit of his sweet blood, the sweet scent, and the smoothness of it as he swallows them down to his throat for his insatiable hunger.

 

Ecstacy.

 

Fulfillment.

 

Immortality.

 

And when the last ripples had eased, Asami made a satisfying disgruntled sound as he raised his head and brood onto the young man under him. His mouth still dewy from the fresh blood he had devoured. It made him more alive. It made him more immortal. It made him totally complete, as he vampirishly lick all the sides of his lips, not wasting a single drop of the blood he just fed.

While Akihito who just recovered from the unexplainable and indescribable ecstacy that he had had just a moment ago, watch him silently. His eyes fluttering, dazed, his pupils are still dilated with his recent desire. His lips parted, his face wondered as well as apprehension and shock. He flinched when he spotted the splatter of blood around his mouth.

"Blood?" he whispered. Where did that blood came from? Akihito felt a hot liquid cascading down his neck, he lifted his hand and touch it, wiped it, and then looked at it.

Fresh blood.

Horrified, he glared at Asami, grab the pillow and violently throw it to him. Come to think of it, when did Asami untied him?

But Asami caught it with his hand so easily.

"V-vampire!" Akihito choked his word. "Y-you...y-you are...a v-vampire!" hysteric he jumped down the bed but he slumps and fell down the floor. His knees are shaking, all over his body is trembling.

"Oh, did that surprised you?" playfully, Asami reached for his dunhill and lit a stick, smoke 'em and blow heavenward. Then he glance at Akihito who is struggling to stand up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"But I thought only those Lycans existed,"

"Surely you had your researched, those filthy monsters were made because of us, vampires. They were created and became our servants, but because they were arrogant and  wanted power that much, they tried to overpower us." Asami explained while savoring his smoke.

"So....Yamazaki-san is correct."

Hearing the name makes Asami to tilt his head towards Akihito. "That coward detective?"

But Akihito was staring blankly at nothing. His face uncalm, his expression detached as if he was out entirely from everything that was happening around him from the past days until today, as if himself has gone somewhere else impossible. And then he remembered his neck that was biten by this vampire beside him, its throbbing but is not aching. And he couldn't seem to feel any holes that has left by his fangs.

"Don't worry, there's no bite marks left behind." as if Asami had read his mind he spoke.

"How?"

"That doesn't concerns you. Anyway, you are a friend of Yamazaki?"

"No. He just asked me to help him find out more about the lycans and....v-vampires."

It was no secret to the vampire clan that Yamazaki has devoted an inordinated amount of time looking for any evidence that will probably reveal them in the society. That man is really a pain in their ass.

"So, now that you had found me, what will you do?"

Akihito replied reluctantly. "I...don't know."

"We vampires are not like humans that can eat anything they want, we only need few drops of blood to sate our hunger in order to live. And my clan aren't figutives, we are not killing any human and those previous death were the Lycan's doing." Asami said and sighed impatiently.

A brief silence engulf them. Then a soft knock outside the door was heard.

"Come in," Asami commanded. Kuroda entered.

"Ryuichi, there's a problem." the four eyed man said as he ran a side glanced to Akihito seating on the bed--naked.

Embarrassed by his appearance, Akihito grabbed the only coat that was doffed on the bedrest and covered himself. He drew in a deep breath very slowly, very carefully, words and feelings were wild storm within him and he has to pick his way through and find a proper escaped from these vampires. The hunger in Kuroda's glowing eyes was undisguised and its obviously hitting him. The smell of Akihito's sweet blood still lingers inside the room and its heating up the vampire in him. But he must restrain himself, this brat, has their master's eyes and should be left unscathed.

"Sir, an infected--" his eyes flew to the blond after he stopped speaking mid way.

"Go on, he knew about us." Asami encouraged.

"I see." he said, a faint of smile creased the corners of his mouth. "....as what I'm saying, an infected was badly wounded by a Lycan and now is being tended by the clan's doctor in the secret clinic."

"How was he wounded?"

The four eyed man narrowed his eyes slightly as his tone become solemn.

"He said the lycan just appeared infront of him and tried to attack, he defended himself but he didn't expected that the lycan wasn't alone. Another two lycans appeared and ganged him up."

"Was it a trap?"

"We don't know yet."

"Is he safe from death?"

But before Kuroda answered him, his phone rang. Kuroda answers it. And after a couple of minutes of talking, he put it off and faced him.

"I'm sorry, the infected...died."

In a fury Asami looked at Kuroda, his golden eyes glinted as if piercing through him. "Are they declaring a war?"

"Kazumi and I are still investigating about this matter sir--"

"Tachibana, was he of responsible about this?" his voice was a low hiss, the kind of sound would expect out of a crow, not of human.

"We're looking at that point,"

"If he's responsible to this, give him the right punishment."

"Yes, sir."

Asami fixed his suit and threaded towards the door when he stopped and slowly turned to face the forgotten blond. "Dress him and send him home," he commanded and then he left.

Kuroda tended Akihito, dressed him properly and send him off of their hide out, blind folded. It took him much of self-restraint not to touch the young photographer, even if it's hurting his throat, thorn and dry, thirsty of the smell of his sweet blood. The very first time Kuroda had smell that kind of blood, alluring, its like a trap urging his lust to ravish his neck.

And his fangs are burning up!

Inside the car, Akihito noticed the kernels of sweat dripping down on Kuroda's forehead he flinched.

Kuroda doesn't seem to notice his sudden action and Akihito saw the pain in his face, he spoke gently.

"Are you....t-t-thirsty?"

"Don't mind me," he snapped.

Snub.

"Does every vampire drink human b-blood?"

"Shut up," he's here trying hard to concentrate in forgetting about it and yet Akihito keeps on asking him. Its frustrating him more. "Where will I drop you off?"

"You can drop me by at the chapel near the park on the next curve," his tongue slammed off unintentionally.

While Kuroda whispered mentally.  _Chapel? Is this punk mocking me?_

But he didn't say anything.

Befor they reach the chapel two blocks away from it, Akihito ask Kuroda to stop the car. Even if he doesn't ask, by the look of the man walking on the opposite side of the road, he just came from his house.

"Please drop me here,"

Kuroda glanced at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"But you need to rest, Asami-sama had probably took a lot from you. You look pale and it seems you don't have anymore strength left in your body."

"You worry towards a human like me?" his voice sounds more annoying than mocking him.

"No." Kuroda said heartless pushing the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm more worried on the thought of you revealing out our clan in the city."

"Yeah, you better prepared for the worst."

"Most importantly, our master can't be exposed, Ryuichi. I don't care if I am expose though,"

"Then, why not have a taste of my blood? This might be the last chance for you to taste me,"

A very tempting offer. Kuroda stop the car.

"Get out before I forcefully throw you out."

Akihito got out from the car, laughing.

_Damn punk!_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Asami Ryuichi, owner of numerous elite bars, a forbidden son. His mother was the only daughter of the fourth generation pureblood of the Asami family, in short, he belong to a noble family of the vampire society. His father as what the clan had told him over years, was a lycan. Its a taboo that a lycan and vampire can not marry, but his parents fell in love with each other and no one had stopped them from uniting. Since her mother came from the noble Asami family the clan has to accept her decision. Yet they can't easily accept his lycan father but after their unification and his mother got pregnant of him, the clan started to accept his father and treated him as one of their own. Unfortunately, the lycan clan won't let it slip from their hand. They tried so many times to capture his father for betraying them until one day they succeeded. They killed his father, their very own lycan family. The vampire clan had discovered about the matter and they told the lycan clan that they have a child and that child would stay as a vampire. That was the time of the arising of lycan's fear towards the vampire clan because everybody knows what the child has to become.

The vampire clan has five noble families, the Asami who were the first generation of vampires; the Liu; Momohara; Tachibana and Nishida.

Eversince the vampires existed, the headmaster of the clan were always came from the first generation, Asami, since they were pureblood nobles and they really managed and led the clan in prosperity and they have more power and strength. Up to now all other vampires were secured and properly taken cared off. Asami Ryuichi is a leader as good, even better than the previous leaders, their generation today considered him the best, actually. He always see to it that no one in the clan will suffer and aggravated, discriminated or being look down at. In his leadership, all are fair. Even himself he consider one of them, and if ever he found any one in the clan, male or female, young or adult, noble or commomer, generation-wise, who betrays the clan will have a proper punishment depends on what level of betrayal was done. Asami sees to it that each family have a place in the society, a better house than any other humans, a better livelihood just to conceal their identity, all children goes to school until they graduate in university, and have a good job after. Those who can not send their children to university will be provided by the clan's funds and work with the clan's companies in return after they graduate.

Next in line were the Nishida family, they're no less than the Asami. But unfortunately, when the war between Lycans and Vampire a hundreds of years ago, the last family head was killed. The only son who was five years old only that time was missing and until now no one knows where did he go. Even their butler didn't find him. The property of the family were taken cared of by the Asami and the incomes that it makes goes to the clan's funds. Although Asami, he knew that someone in the clan was eyeing the said property and was embezzling some of the money. His trusted men are working on it finding proof of evidence, only that the said thief works so clean.

The Liu family are just an inch of power and strength below the two nobles, in par of business properties. The only son of the Liu's was weak in strength and power, and not befitted as family head. While the son of their butler shows the strength and power that the family needed. The current family head decided that he has to be one of the Liu's and to make it short, he adopted him. But when he found out that the boy was a carrier, his plan changed. Instead, he'll let that boy to become Yan Tsui's wife when the time will come. Fei Long, now an adult and ready to bear a legit heir of Liu's. But Fei Long didn't agreed to it because he only see Yan Tsui as his big brother. Fei Long has someone he likes, but that someone had refused him when he offered himself to him. Fei Long was hurt and rebelled.

The Momohara and Tachibana families were not as powerful as the first three families but they possessed such power more than ordinary vampires. They're not also half behind in terms of money and businesses in the human society. But Tachibana, just recently, Kuroda had finally his evidences that the current family head had himself drawn to gamblings and had their fortunes in waste. No wonder he had offer his daughter to Asami even if she's become a mistress. And also about the income of Nishida Corporation, since Tachibana was the one incharge of the clan's funds, he even secretly used those money to satisfy his own whim.

Asami sighed. Reading the reports Kuroda had given him made him angry of the fact that Tachibana even connived with the lycans just to cover up his wrong doings. The vampire clan has living in peace for the past hundreds of years, taking a very long time to hide themselves in the eyes of humans but now, because of him they had to be more vigilant again. Kirishima had already distributed the pseudo blood pills to every family. For the mean time, they had to sacrifice their hunger for fresh human blood and instead drink those pills made from animal's blood, most from pig's, even if it smells and tastes awful they had to take it in order to live.

But that photographer, during the time when he was drinking his blood, there was something in it that struck him. It's only faint but he's sure he smelt the blood of a vampire. It confused him because Takaba is a pure human, he can't see any signs of a vampire in him. His blood was so familiar to his nose but he can't remember where and what family has that blood scent. Asami had spare some of Akihito's blood for experiment but Kirishima who is an expert in everything didn't find any clue. He wasn't satisfied so he sent someone to secretly get a hair, or even his saliva, his sweat, or any part of him for another test. Now, facing Kirishima and about to hear the result somehow makes him nervous.

"So, did you find anything?" he asked.

Kirishima considered him first as if weighing his soul before giving him the outcome.

"Sir, for all the test samples that I had, there's no any single cell of vampire in it." Kirishima answered with an uncondescending eyes.

"Then where did that smell came from?"

"Was there anyone near you that time,  sir?"

"Kuroda, but I know his blood's smell, I can tell right away."

Kirishima sigh and crook his brows, maybe his master just mistook his own blood with Takaba-kun? Especially during his cum and his own blood scent lingered around the room they were in, but Kirishima didn't voice out.

"Okay, forget it." he said dismissally. "How about that guy, Mikhail Arbatov?"

"His main purpose to come here is to establish his own business firm but we found out that he is known in his own country as a big mafia leader."

"What about that new hotel?"

"It was legit, sir."

"Then, send my answer to --"

There was a knocked on the door. Asami let the person behind to come in. Kuroda and Kazumi pop in.

"Any problem?"

"Sir, Mikhail Arbatov sent you a business letter. He wanted to have a private meeting with you three days from now", enclosed with the letter was a single pass in a private gathering prepared by him." Kuroda said, the letter was in his hands. "But--" he look at him.

"But what?"

"The venue is inside a chapel, I check out that most of his visitors are devoted christians. One is a pastor."

Asami clasped his hands and stood up wounding his heels to the glass window and overlook outside and then buried his hands inside his pockets. Kirishima watched him. Kuroda and Kazumi watched him too while waiting for his answer.

"Accept it," he said after a minute of his silence.

"But sir, we vampires are weak of--"

"Its fine. If I can go alone inside the chapel, I can handle it."

Again, the room rung with another couple of silence. No one of the three had expect him to accept the invitation, they're quiet afraid of the outcome. A vampire being inside of the chapel and surrounded by pure christians is dangerous. The atmosphere will suck all of his strength and if he stayed there for longer more, it will be chaos. And why did this Russian dude specifically chosed a venue like that? What's his true motive?

"Don't worry, I won't stay there for long so make it sure that you won't loiter around and just wait me outside the chapel." Asami said giving them a look of calm and relief.

If the master says its alright, who are they to defy him?

"So, Kazumi, what made you come here?"

"Ah, yes sir!" Kazumi said. "Yesterday while delivering the samples to the laboratory, I overheard Tachibana talking to his phone. He's going to meet someone tomorrow night."

"To where?"

"Please forgive me, I didn't hear the place of their rendezvous."

"Then keep an eye to him and follow him secretly," he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"When are we going to confront him?" Kuroda asked.

"We have to catch him in the act," Asami simply said."How's that boy doing?"

"Takaba-kun?"

Kuroda swallowed. Thinking the brat made him furious, teasing him like that is such a--tch. He click silently. He don't want to think how he had suffered for barely three days, taking in lots of pseudo blood pills just to cover up his hunger for blood.

"He's doing fine, sir."

"If you have nothing to report anymore, you may go."

"Yes, sir!" and the three left the room.

"Mikhail Arbatov, just who are you and why are you interested in me?" Asami speak to himself while soaring his sight down the busy road of the city.

 

____________________

 

"Sir Mikhail, a letter from the Asami group has arrived." a servant disturb him from his tea moment.

The servant handed him the unopened letter.

"You may go," he said. The servant bowed his head and went on his way out of the tea room.

Mikhail open the letter while a satisfying grin forms in his lips. He expected a good response from them, Asami has no good reason to refuse his invitation since he knows that he won't let it slip on his hands a good offer regarding his other "business".

His grin widened upon reading the response letter. He's correct, Asami had accepted it.

"This is getting more interesting," he said to himself. "Let's see how will the master of the vampires escape a holy place, I'm excited to see it."

Mikhail takes his phone and call the person he trusted. "It's me," he said when the other answered him.

"All is set, responses of the invitation letters have all arrived and it's positive. Call the kid for another job,"

" _Takaba-kun?"_

"Yes, as usual." he replied tapping his fingers on the mahogany tea table.

_"okay, sir."_

Mikhail ended the call. A victory of laugh has echoed the tea room.

 

____________________

 

"What are you doing here, Mitarai-san?" Akihito asked the older guy as he opened wide of his door.

Mitarai took off his shoes and enter the house.

"What are you busy for?" Mitarai asks when he see the room a bit messy. Books are open in particular pages, there are also magazines and picture books of lycans and vampires scattered around. His personal computer is also working.

"Searching about vampires," he answered. He offer a seat to Mitarai. "I'll get some drinks," he said and went off to the kitchen.

Mitarai scroll his eyes on the computer screen. "Ways to irradicate vampires permanently." He read. Then he touch the mouse and move his finger browsing the whole article.

"Do you have something new to tell me, Mitarai-san?" Akihito asked, his hands carried two tins of cold soda.

"Yeah," he answered and left the screen. He sit on the empty sofa opposite of Akihito. "Why are you searching about vampires? Had you seen them?"

"Ah....no, I am just searching if they exists aside from those monsters." he lied.

"They do," Mitarai whispered but it caught Akihito's ears.

"They do? Then, did you saw one?"

"Ha? Ah, no. I mean, I haven't seen them." Mitarai obviously averted his eyes and avoided his question. "Oh, the one I'm going to tell you is about Momohara Ai. She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Ah, that...it was an honest misunderstanding." Akihito smiled.

"Hmmm?"

"What about her?"

"I saw her entering club Scion within three nights consecutively,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I think she's a regular customer there. What can you say if you ask help from her? I mean that Yamazaki gave you a membership card, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Use that card and go in there and then stay at Momohara, ask what's happening in there? Or what are the usual happenings inside the club," Mitarai suggested, it made Akihito think.

His phone rang, Akihito answers it.

"Oh, Yamazaki-san?" speaking of the devil. "Three days from now?" He glance at Mitarai while talking with the phone. The other guy stays quiet. "Alright. Okay, I'll go. Send me the venue later, I'm working right now." and then he bid goodbye.

"It's like he has the power of telepathy, that detective. It feels like he was just listening to us," Mitarai commented and vibrated a smug laugh.

"I'll be on stake on the third day, it seems Asami will attend a private gathering and I'll be on a waiter-spy again."Akihito informed him.

"You seem attached to that detective,"

"Well, works were gone easy with him. And he seems like he knew quiet lot of these monsters."

"Be careful with that guy," Mitarai advise him.

"Yeah,"

After few minutes of chatting Mitarai went home. But Akihito was left wondering about his attitude when he spoke of the vampires, he felt like Mitarai knew something about them too.

 

_____________________

 

Tachibana is heading to the place where he will meet the person he was talking the other day. While on his way, he felt another aura behind him.

"That blood scent is familiar," he thought of himself. He secretly glances under lids around him. "Hmm..." he grins. "Kazumi, huh.."

It's true that Kazumi is capable but Asami made a mistake. A big mistake.

Tachibana slower his move trying to trap Kazumi tailing him. He takes his phone and call. "Yes, Tachibana here. I'll be late for a while, I need to catch a rat first." he said and then off.

At one corner Tachibana made himself disappear, Kazumi lose sight of him. But when he turns around, Tachibana was already standing right at his back.

"Following me?" Tachibana speaks.

Kazumi turn around to face the noble man. "Forgive me, Tachibana-sama. I'm just following the order of our master Asami-sama."

"Right. But, Asami made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are strong but, Asami forgot that I am one of the noble family. That I am stronger and more powerful than you." Tachibana said.

"We know that,"

"Oh, then are you ready to accept your death here?"

Kazumi turned white. Crap.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. We won't kill you."

"We....???"

Right after that, five other men who's face are not familiar to him appeared. And with in just seconds, Kazumi lose conscious.

"Bring him with you, he must be of a priceless experiment." Tachibana said with a smug smile. "Now, Asami-sama, what will you do?"

Meanwhile at Asami's office, he felt one string of connection died.

"Kazumi...?"

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

It has been thirty six hours that Kazumi was missing but Asami did not tried to find him yet. He had anticipated this coming. Tachibana came back later that night so calmed and he didn't smelt of blood, or any strange scent from him. He did not felt any  hints of struggle or any power that defused from him. He can't imagine himself questioning Tachibana about Kazumi when he doesn't have any valid reason to do so because if he'd do that, it will only implicate things and Tachibana might suspect and will run away to hide. One more evidence and he's done. Just wait, a bit more.

Kazumi will be alright, eventhough he can't feel the string of connection he had with him that faded that day. He still hopes for him that  he survive if he had a fight. He knows Kazumi isn't the strongest of his guard but he can't let himself caught up wasting his life. Maybe there's a reason for him not showing up so soon.

He fixed his black suit and his collar before waving out from his pent, Kirishima was ready waiting for him downstairs to send him to the dinner party he was invited by the other day. He have to set aside his mind about Kazumi for now and let Kuroda do it for him as usual. He has to attend the dinner to find out what was this Mikhail Arbatov want from him, why was he so eager to merge with his business.

Kirishima open the back door of the car for him and close it back after he entered.

"Let's  go," he said and Kirishima did so.

The night has only began and the road's at its peak busy hour, unfortunately they will arrive at the place a bit late than what he's expected. But better than never. He's a man of his words and never did he break any single of it. What he said must be done, come high or low hell.

To break the silence Kirishima start to speak with him.

"As expected sir, a man I dispatched earlier around the place message me that Takaba-kun is indeed there working-- spying again as a waiter." he said in a smooth conversational voice.

"Let him be, it's not as if he's doing any bad to me. Its not like he could do it by himself." Asami replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's true. Yamazaki might only sent him for his own investigation,"

"Yamazaki, huh..."

"The thing that troubles me, how did that detective know about you, sir, attending the dinner party. Do you think it was a co-incident?" Kirishima glanced at him speculatively through the rear mirror then focus back to the road.

"Coincident? Perfectly no. I doubted he has a contact with that foreigner, so let's just play along."

When Asami didn't speak again, Kirishima contented himself driving until they reach the place. Asami didn't wait for him and open the door himself while Kirishima park it in a place that is open and easy to find.

"Be vigilant. We don't know if what's next to happen so don't lower your guard down. And tell the other men to stay still in their posts, if I'll be in danger, don't think of anything and just barge in. Although, I won't wait for it to happen."

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll call you." Asami said and he trudged towards the chapel.

The air that greeted him was sharp it nearly hurt to breath it in, Asami sensed the environment crackled in peril. The slow wind coming from the open windows whipped his hair and slapped against his forehead. As expected, other than him he sensed no other vampires within the crowd or lycans mingled with. Or maybe the other nobles were invited but they just declined it because of the reception. 

His eyes fickled around and he found the very person he wanted to see. Akihito was in the middle of serving the table with four people occupying it.

A tap on his shoulder makes him to glance back. Mikhail Arbatov is standing behind him.

"Thank you very much for coming, Mr. Asami." Mikhail greeted as he extend his hand for a handshake.

Asami lend his hand and shook with him.

"You have a quiet few visitors," Asami said while he roomed his eyes.

"Yes, I only invited my business prospects and its a relief all came and some bring along with their families."

"But why me? I mean, there's Liu Co., the Momohara Agencies and the Tachibana's. There are also other bigger businesses.,"

"Well, you see, I have some business that are similar with  yours."

Asami stared at Mikhail. "Like what?"

"Like.... Scion Club, and also shipping "goods"

"I see." Asami nodded, giving noticed to Mikhail's sly grin and he knew what he meant by "goods".  _So, this man is fast. He already found out some of my mines._

"Anyway, let's take our seat. Dinner will be serve any time now,"

Mikhail guided him into an empty table of four, along their way Mikhail invited another two of his prospects to seat with them which they had politely accepted and walked with them. Upon seated, Mikhail waved the waiter near them and came immediately.

"Can you please tell the chief to serve dinner in ten minutes? Our guest might be hungry now,"

"Yes, sir." the waiter replied. One corner of his sight flicked to Asami's side but shut it back when his amber eyes met his.

When he turned his back, he secretly press on the recorder underneath his cuff. He glance back when he felt a blazing gaze behind him but no one from the group is looking at him.

While waiting for the dinner to be serve, the four of them talk about business.

"Last week there was a news about these ships fallen in value by more than 40%, by any chance, are you interested in investing into shipping industry?" Mikhail started.

"Sounds interesting but I don't know about ships," one of the prospect said.

"Yes, and also about cash flows." the other one added.

"Cash flow? When we are talking about ships, deals to buy them have the worst cash flow."

"Meaning, in general you can't have a good price and good cash flow at the same time." Asami joined the conversation.

"Oh, then I won't gamble my money if the rate is 50-50."

Mikhail emitted a slow laugh, so shipping is no good to start. "Don't worry, I'm only interested in land business."

"I'm a broker, and I only invest my money in large business."

"Of course," Mikhail agreed. "No one else would want his money to be wasted."

Asami couldn't get these small fries worrying about, how one so stupid wanting to start business having big incomes. They're not called businessmen at all if they are afraid to gamble their money.

The conversation was interrupted when the foods were out and being served in each table.

Mikhail called another waiter and whispered near his ears, the latter just nodded and then he left after Mikhail finished whispering to him.

Asami followed his eyes on the said waiter who ended up speaking to one of the guest, supposed, relaying what the host told him. Then the said person walked towards the mic and a shortwhile he was speaking.

"Good evening everyone, I am pastor Murakami. Before we start our dinner, may we all stay silent for a minute while I pray to our creator to bless our food."

Utter silence descended upon them for about fifteen minutes. Asami yet had to stay calm with the godly silence, not to give away what he was feeling, not to do anything to startle those around them hiding his writhing in plain sight.

While Mikhail was staring at Asami unnoticed. He thought Asami look ill at ease and unsure either while the godly words were spoken earnestly. Despite of the cool temp, he was sweating. A smirk dance right across his face.

When the pastor said "Amen" was the sign the prayer has ended. Waiters scattered in each table and served all of the guest.

As the evening go deeper, the dinner has also near to end.

Asami stared down at his pewter plate that still held a three spoonful of rice with meat chunks beside it while the thick gravy on top had already congealed. It's not his obligation to eat what's served to him but due to the call of not being rude with the host and other visitors inside the chapel, he began to speared a chunk of the meat with his knife. He looked at it a moment as if it would perhaps poison him, then slowly put it into his mouth. Asami frowned unnoticed and his expression soured when he tasted the juice of the meat, he chewed it slowly as he let the meat slowed down along his throat. He nearly puke. He took the goblet and sipped but it didn't quenched his thirst. He put it down and took the glass with water instead, not knowing that it was blessed by the pastor during the prayer.

His face paled. Mikhail noticed it, obviously watching him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Asami?" he asked with pretentious worry.

"I'm fine," he said and put down the glass..

"I can ask for other menu if you don't like the foods here on our table."

"No need, I'm not that so hungry anyway--" Asami didn't continue his words, he coughed and was choked. His insides felt hot, like it was burning. Sweats profusely dripping down from his face to his neck, and his mouth's watery, or should he say, his saliva has running thick craving for something. Every muscle in his body becoming rigid and from the corner of his eyes he checked his own expression through the glasswine. His golden eyes are flaming even more, his nostrils flared and his lips parted across teeth clenched against the surge of his vampire emotion. This is no good. His fangs are becoming active and growing, if he don't wave out now he'll be in danger. Seriously danger. He raised his hand and covered his mouth in a way that it wasn't funny. He cleared his throat and asked for an excused to the people infront of him.

"I'll just smoke outside," he said as he push his plate forward and stood up.

"Sure, have it your way." Mikhail said and smiled slyly from Asami's back.

Though Mikhail could see Asami forcing himself to be calm and cautious, he knew that he's at his limit and anytime now he'll be in need of blood to sate his dried throat. That, he waved Akihito who was near their table.

"Yes, sir." Akihito said politely.

"I think I saw a guest going to the garden, can you go follow and see him? I think he's not fine, please see to it that he'll be alright." Mikhail requested, blessing the blond with a wistful smile.

Secretly, Mikhail beeps the gadget inside his pocket as a warning to his accomplice that the plan succeeded.

 

Outside, Asami tried to shield himself behind the tree while loosening his collar, his other hand was scrabbling his pocket for his phone but he remembered it was left inside the car.

"Shit, at times like this I had forgot my phone," he mumbled. He looked ahead and noticed that the car was parked at the other side of the chapel, he walked out unaware that he'd headed the garden.

His eyes shut alert when he sensed someone's coming near him.

"Where had he gone to? I just saw him headed this way," the voice crackled from Asami's right side.

Asami swallowed a savage curse and forced his bloody-heavy legs to move. Was that person looking for him? He peered and saw who was it and he sighed with relief. It was Akihito. The corner of his mouth lifted. "Drives us wild, does it?" he edged when the blond has finally found him.

"Are you alright? I mean, the host had sent me to follow you." Akihito said though he doubted if this man has any weakness hidden inside him.

"You worried about me?" Asami smiled forcefully, his breath became ragged again mingling with frantic gasps.

"No. I was sent here to look for a guest but I didn't expect it was you. I suppose you're fine so I must go back for now." Akihito turned back but he pivoted when Asami grunted.

"H-hey," he said. Asami was sweating audibly and he really looked pale. Then it came to his mind clearly that vampires are not good with any christian valuables and he just came out from the chapel. Akihito doesn't care about this man and he's still angry with how Asami treated him the first time they met. But he's not a heartless brat leaving him in pain. "So, even the master of the vampires has his weakness."

Asami snorted. "Heh, what a pity finding my weakness." he said. "Now that I'm not capable of harming you, this is your chance of revenge." it was brave but a very futile try to provoked Akihito, if he'll stab him, even if he won't die easily, the effect should be fatal.

Akihito frowned. "Are you an idiot? You know that coming here isn't good to your body, what were you thinking?" instead he scolded him like a ten year old kid. "But you were right, this may be the time for me to get back at you but I'm not a despicable person. Even if you did unforgiveable thing to me, I can't harm a defenseless person. Not that I care of who you really are,"

"But to look after me could prove you in danger, so just stay away." Asami said while he grasps for air.

"If your head is in a mess, I should remind you that I laugh at any danger as long as it is about my work." Asami's words made no dent in his stance rather for Akihito dismissing his claim without consideration.

"But this is not bound by your work and just so you know, I'm a dangerously creature who might suck your blood right now." Asami didn't challenged him but instead giving him a grin. It was so obvious that Akihito took it as grimace.

"My eyes are hurting to see forcing yourself to look calm struggling from this environment you're not use to. And I also know that it affects your body to be weaken and from your look, you need blood to replenish your energy. I can give you some drops of my blood," Akihito was shocked even to himself spluttering those words offering his blood. Yet he didn't took them back.

"And what do I need to trade?" even if he's in the chaos of bloodthirsty situation, Asami managed to think that Akihito was trying to barter with him.

Akihito smiled. "An interview."

"Go back."

"Or you'll suffer and may die here," Akihito said.

"I'm not gonna sell my clan," Asami cough again, this time Akihito can see his neck writh and his adam's wave up and down. "Shit, this isn't good." Without thinking he bite his wrist until his teeth made a wound and he winced when he felt the pain.

Blood drips.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asami snapped at him.

But Akihito's blood sweet scent has reach his nose and the more he crave for blood. The more his throat dried up.

"What will you do, Asami-san? Are you just gonne let my blood drips to waste? Or are you going to drink every drop of it and replenish your deflated energy? Just so you know, there may other vampires near us who could--"

Asami couldn't take anymore, it's as if Akihito was seducing him and he was seduced.

He grabs Akihito and nudges his wrist against his lips, Asami began licking his blood from the wound. Every drop, Asami did not let it wasted and because he was so out of strength from the holy water he drunk he forgot and sucked so much blood from the blond. He started to feel his strength coming back.

While Akihito felt a hot energy coming out from him and he started to feel dizzy.  _Shit. Is he going to drink all of my blood? Hey, that's enough already. My strength.....my bo....dy.._

And then all went blank with Akihito, his body dropped like a jelly on Asami's hands.

Asami growled when the light body of the blond plummeted around his arms. For a brief, forbidden moment, his head lowered to rest atop Akihito's forehead. Still gasping, Asami smiled and he was struck with the sudden realization that this brat wasn't at all daunted that he's a vampire. Offering him his blood without any second thought, the revelation however, was bittersweet. He didn't imagine that a mere human had to help him for his survival. If Akihito only knew how little control he truly had over it...

A sudden crunch sound dragged him from his morose thoughts, he looked around but he found none. When he returned back his eyes to Akihito, he saw a bug attached to his collar. "Bastard," he cursed. He knew that Yamazaki put that bug on Akihito and he wondered if this brat knew about it. He took the bug and crushed it with his barehand. "You sure are clumsy," he whispered as he stared down at Akihito's unconscious face. He looked for Akihito's phone that was deeply put in his vest inner pocket, he dialed Kirishima's number and commanded him to come and get them out from the place. Not a long while after he hanged the phone and Kirishima with another two men with him came by.

"Sir? What happened? Are you alright?" Kirishima asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. Importantly, take this kid and let's leave this place" he replied afterwhich he stood up.

"Err...what happened to this brat?"

Asami sighed. "The food and the water weren't good, everything around here. I nearly collapse because the strong scent of the chapel sucked all my strength and I needed blood so badly. I drank from him and got excited,"

Kirishima understood it well. Only fresh blood from human will cure the master and this brat came in handy. Well, he felt a bit of guilt though but it can't be help since he's the nearest one.

One of the men hoisted Akihito under his shoulder and then they wounded to the car and put him inside carefully. Kirishima started the car when Asami get in too while the other two men were left to permeat the area few more hours. Asami told them to leave the place when they won't find any suspiscious thing.

The car moved and they're gone.

While the person behind the bug was waltzing his smug smile, celebrating for the plan he had set months ago. "The next thing is to wait for the full moon to rise and that is ten days from now, if that old record book is correct, only time will tell and I'll become the richest and most powerful man in this generation." his laugh echoed the entire room.

______________

Akihito slowly open his eyes and stares at the white walls of the room, his gaze uncomprehending. Then a sound vibrated audibly in his ears, near.

"Where I am?" Akihito muttered.

"You're in my room," a deep voice sounded at his right side making Akihito whirl around.

"A-Asami-san...?"

"How are you feeling?" worriness edged Asami's tone.

"A bit dizzy and I feel like vomiting,"

A sad smile touch his lips. How ironically, fate really sometimes is undefinable. A mere human, to them vampires are just food, but this human had saved him.

"Alright, when do you want the interview?" the haze of sadness in his lips begin to dissipate from his expression, caress follows.

"I-interview? You're willing to do it?"

"Its my payment,"

Before Akihito could say another word, a surge of loud stomping of feet on the floor heard outside the room and a voice snarling against the door before it opened.

"Asami! Are you okay? I heard you were hurt," a younger guy than Asami entered, long black hair, slender, and handsome one.

"Fei Long," Asami said. "Will you do the honor of knocking first before you enter?"

Behind the guy named Fei Long was Kirishima. "Sorry, sir. I can't stop him from entering," Asami just nodded.

Fei Long stands infront of Asami and touch his face, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his neck, down to his sides, his waist and hips.

"Where'd you hurt? Are you in pain?"

"Stop that, Fei Long, and I'm not hurt. I'm fine." Asami hold up Fei Long's hands away from him.

At Fei Long's expression of protest, Asami raised a silencing hand. "That's enough."

Akihito was silently watching them when Fei Long had finally noticed him.

"And who is this human?"

Akihito flinched.  _And what did he think he is?_

"You never let anyone entered your room before, and one more thing, he's in your bed!"

"This kid collapsed while saving me, so I need to look after him." Asami simply replied.

"What? This mere human saved you?"

_He even said it twice! One more and I'll kick your pompous ass!_

"Unbelievable!"

Akihito lost his temper and he snarled. "So what if this mere human saved him?"

"And you dare talked me back!"

"Of course, I have my tongue so I can talk."

Fei Long's face turned red. "You...!"

"Enough," Asami stop them. "Let's talk outside and let this brat rest a bit more."

Asami headed first, Fei Long can't do anything and follow him out. But before he could completely slip out the door he take one last look at Akihito.

Akihito darted his tongue out, his hands on his head, his fingers flailing like they were wings.

Fei Long's expression became dark, giving him a warning look. And then he was out.

"Flaring like an old hag...tch.." Akihito whispered, he lay down the bed when he's finally alone.

A short while, he's asleep again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

"Takaba Akihito, a photojournalist. Yeah, his face is quiet familiar." Fei Long's busy thinking about the blond's background and whereabouts. He was wondering what made Asami let him entered his room and even slept on his bed.

"I had to be a bloody ass if Asami-sama didn't tried to kiss that kid, or maybe he had done him already." Yoh grinned at him unrepentantly.

"I'm not asking any information from you, asshole." Fei Long sneered yet his face blushed furiously at the sensual images Yoh's words brought to his thought.

Yoh laughed. "But I'm sure that's what you are angling to know."

"Did you have to wallow around to get your point across?"

"Perhaps, who knows?" another grin played on Yoh's lips.

"Hell's bell but I don't think that would stop me from pestering Asami," Fei Long said in exasperation. "And by the way, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be outside guarding the car,"

"The car is fine, Fei Long-sama is more important."

"You have a glibby tongue," Fei Long chuckled.

Yoh just gave him a smile.

"But I'm interested to know why Asami absolutely refuses to make love to me but not with that human," Fei Long suddenly said in glowering expression.

Yoh bolted like he was choked. "Are you telling me to investigate on that kid?" he asked after.

Fei Long cunningly smiled. "You're really my right hand, Yoh." he patted Yoh's hand dramatically which made the other guy flustered bit.

Yoh sighed, but it was only for a moment and he was grinning back again quiet devilishly. "Well, I'm doing this because its my job. Nothing more," he mentally uttered and kept a glance at the young master of Liu family.

 

_______________

"Aren't you really coming with me inside the building?" Akihito asked once again Mitarai whilst he was buttoning his white polo. Mitarai was  busy checking his camera on the side bed.

"Yeah, I don't have a member card."

"I can ask for Ai-san's help if you want." he clarified as he continued to dress.

"Its alright. I'll just wait for you in the usual place,' Mitarai genuinely said. He quirked a brow in a perfect simulation as he blow the dirt in his camera.

"Let's go," Akihito said and Mitarai stood up, both went out of the house and padded to Mitarai's car.

Not a short while, just one block west and they reach Scion Club building. Mitarai drop Akihito off infront of the said building and drive off again after. Akihito was tongue-tied upon setting his eyes on the front door. There were two men serving as bodyguards side by side of the entrance, and his heart had fair tripped over as he'd walked through the door. It was a bleeding shame though that they had to be so handsome as a guard. One had a devilishly wicked gleam in his eyes that made him wonder if he might be a vampire or a lycan despite his sensual look. The other one was taller and broader of frame, with his hair of a raven hue and eyes as clear midnight. Both were so appealing in their own ways as for opposite sex to be fairly drooling over.

One of them open the door for him after he showed the member's card as they bow their heads slightly for greeting their customers. A host came and ushered him inside while he hovered his sight, he was anticipating he could see the actress Momohara Ai in an instant. 

This tavern he only visit for the first time, is all new to him and he needs to see Ai quick. He would have to see that the lady ushered him be compensated, he catch her eyes and give a nod and a wink as a thanks and then she left.

"Well, hello there, Takaba-kun." It was Ai approaching him, giving him a quiet dazzling smile.

"Hello, Ai-chan."

"I thought you weren't coming, you didn't call me back."

"Ah, sorry about that." he apologized. Ai handed him a glass of wine. "Thanks," he lifted the glass and had a cheer with her before he sipped a bit of it.

The wine smoothly scratch his throat.

It hasn't that long when Akihito was mistaken as a boyfriend of the beautiful actress because of the incident of the previous months. And from that time they became quiet acquinted with each other.

"This is your first time here, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "Do you frequent here?" under pretense he asked her although he knew what's she going to say.

"Oh, yes. I'm a member here since it was built and opened."

Hmmm....since it was built and opened? Something like " I'm the owner ".

"So, what do you want to ask from me, Takaba-kun?" Ai asked and eventhough her face was smiling, Akihito saw through her eyes that they were sharp and dangerous.

"T-that....I-I..."

"Maybe Takaba-kun wanted to ask you to go out with him,  Ai-chan." a male voice butt in, the person behind it sat beside Akihito. "Am I right?" 

If there's an inch of poetry in Akihito's soul, he might have thought of few rapturous verses to define this guy.  He was like the glittering lights of the bar that's very nearly knee-plummeting.

"F-Fei Long-san?"

"Oh, you remember my name." Fei Long smiled, his face are becoming florid from drinking. "I didn't expect to see you here, though."

"Y-yes, its my first time to come here actually." Akihito said, wondering why he has the feeling of hatred coming from Fei Long.

"Your first time?" Fei Long seemed surprised. "....oh, nevermind." _Asami gave him a member card, maybe? Or he just gave him the permission to hang around the club. Its honestly bugging him mad with envy and jealousy, afterall those years of his relentless work to just be near Asami yet he wasn't happy. And even though he had gotten almost everything an ordinary person ever wanted, in the deepest and most private corner of his heart, his wish to be love by Asami could not seem to extinguish. Yet this mere human snatched Asami's attention in just a blink of an eye._

"You seemed drunk too much today, Fei Long-san." Ai interrupted his thoughts, giving him a hint of "stay away" look.

But the raven haired ignored it. "Don't worry, even if I'll collapse here, Yoh will always take care of me."

Akihito noticed that the air between the two were not fresh, it stinks. And their gazes were like having a war.

"Yeah, that dog of yours is really very loyal to you to the extent of sacrificing his life in order to protect you." Ai returned imprudent words to him.

Fei Long's eyes became dark and knife. "Watch what you're saying, lady." his voice also resonated peril.

"Oooops, apology." Ai sarcastically smiled.

"Errr....ex-excuse me," Akihito felt like sandwiched between two tigers in heat.

Fei Long shifted sight to him, then suddenly his face descended and halted near his ears. "You better get out of here before the police will catch you, seventeen years old are prohibited to stay outside of their home after 8 o'clock in the evening."

"But I'm twenty four," Akihito said still.

"Is that so? You don't look like twenty four though," his warm breath was ticklish and it sent shiver to Akihito's innards.

"H-hey, Fei Long-san....w-what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Nothing, just want to sniff your scent. You smell sweet and.....sweet..blood" Fei Long licked his neck. "It makes me want to bite you--"

Akihito freeze. Was it just his imagination? He felt like strings of lightning crackled inside the bar. Then he shot a covert glance around, experiencing again the peculiar sharp pang when Asami had bitten him to suck his blood. That part of his neck thumped and felt hot.

"Go home," another whisper from Fei Long.

Was he giving him warning?

Cold wind gusted through his face, and he realized that all eyes were locked to them. Sharp and cold and dangerous.

"What are you doing, Fei Long-san? You are scaring my friend here," Ai grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled beside her. "Don't mind him," she said to him, apologetic.

But Fei Long snatched back Aki's hand. "No, you stay with me."

Akihito is now confuse. He needs to say something but right on his state he couldn't think of what to say, couldn't think at all with the attention so completely centered to them.

He stood up and decided to leave the bar. "I'm sorry but I think I should go home. Anyway, curfew hour is around the corner." Maybe he could just call another time Ai, with Fei Long around it might be impossible to ask her. He detected last time that that long haired guy have a thing to Asami. And, maybe, he was jealous of him.

Both Fei Long and Ai gave him a surprised look. So, he showed them a gaminelike smile as he turned his back and walked past other customers, still well aware of the strange stares targeted towards him.

Phew! That was closed.

Akihito unbutton two holes of his polo and rustles it, blowing some air to cool him down. Now that his outside the club, he just need to meet Mitarai in their usual place.

He stopped a few meters from the club, at left corner Fei Long was standing, leaning on the light post. His hands were inside his pocket.

_But when did he arrived there? He walked out first, right? How come Fei Long was there before him?_

"Stop wondering, I know that you knew about we, vampires, so its only natural for me to teleport here as easy as I want." Fei Long said, seemingly to read his mind.

"Why are you here? I don't think I have any business with you," instead Akihito snarled at him.

"For now, yes, you do have business with me." to be prudent, Fei Long should just leave him alone.

Akihito's eyes dropped to Fei Long's lips without him realizing, those lips were thin and luscious, cherry red. He imagined his fangs inside ready to bite his flesh.

"What the devil are you staring at?"

His face blossomed with high color. "N-nothing," he said and moved his feet forward. Why did suddenly the feeling of getting pleasure being bitten by those fangs of that time came to mind?

Fei Long blocked his way.

"Please let me pass, curfew hour is nearing I mustn't be catch by the police."

"You felt it, right? The pleasure of being bitten by vampire's fangs," Fei Long whispered. "In that case, let me handle it and just enjoy."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Akihito jumped back, his right brow rose a fraction as he stared at Fei Long. His palm covers the part of his neck where the vampire was looking a while ago.

Fei Long's lips twisted into an evil sneer. "Don't play me a fool, human. Though you ride high now as Asami's plaything but your safety isn't assured. Once he gets tired of you, he'll dump you like what he did with his other woman--"

"Stop right there!"

"What?"

"I think you are mistaken, Fei Long-san. There's nothing between me and that pervert Asami, because he was in need of blood that time that's why I offered mine. But that doesn't mean anything. You vampires are still my scoop that I must write in my column."

"Scoop? Column? Are you trying to reveal us vampires in the society??" suddenly Fei Long's voice was edged in steel, deadly.

"Yes, that's my job and Asami promised me to have an interview with him."

"There's no way the master of the clan will do that," impudent hands glided roughly at Akihito's arms. "You impertinent human, you're wise to insinuate yourself into our lair but I won't allow you further more no matter what. And I will start to show you now how we'll get rid of anyone who'll be in our way."

Words spoken with great hatred and anger were glaring in Fei Long's eyes darker than midnight, flaring greatly with the single-mindedness of his resolve. As what he can see, this guy is no doubt a vampire.

He tried to kept his voice calm. "But that was what Asami promised me as a compensation in giving him my blood."

"That's more reason for me to stop you," in a split seconds Fei Long was infront of Akihito, his hand holding the back of his head as his face slowly lowering down to his neck. Akihito was stunned and immobiled he couldn't spare a word. And then like a needle Fei Long's fangs pierced his neck and he felt blood was oozing out from his veins.

But that was only for a second and a two. Fei Long suddenly held him free as he cough, as if he was trying to vomit out the blood he sucked from him.

"What did you do?" Fei Long snapped at him, his voice brittle and sharp and his eyes bright with more anger as he wipes his mouth with the back of his palm.

Akihito swallowed in surprised. He himself doesn't know what happened. "You're the one who did such thing to me,"

"Your blood....its sharp like a knife. Its like piercing my throat as it flows down, or could it be that you smeared poison into your skin?"

"Why would I do that?"

_Then why can't I drink his blood? Could it be that Asami marked him his own and he'll be the only one who can drink his blood? But I haven't heard anything like that before, even with our ancestors._

"Did....Asami do something with you?" although he was writhing in pain Fei Long tried his best to suck out answer from Akihito. His face were becoming paler than usual and his strength was pulsing out profusely.

"What could he do to me? He just sucked my blood,"

"Then why? Why--" a pang of blade is cutting through his insides, making him shiver.

Fei Long felt danger and with telepath he called Yoh who was in the car at the moment.

_Yoh, come quick! Help me!_

As if like he was just talking to a person not far away from him, Yoh popped in.

"Fei Long-sama!" Yoh quickly hold him in his arms and touch his pale face. "What happened?"

Fei Long didn't replied, instead he grabbed Yoh's head and pulled near his face. Akihito saw it how the man named Yoh submissively offered his neck to the vampire. Sharp fangs pierced his flesh, his face shows it all, the pain he felt, the pulsating vein in his neck, as blood drained from his body. And then it ended.

Though still weak from his waning terror, Fei Long scoop his hand on Yoh's waist borrowing some strength. For now, the blood he drunk from Yoh was enough. But he may need to bedrest for a day or two for a fully recovery. The slightest glimmer of a frown marred his brow as he look at Akihito who was at dazed.

Yoh also looked at him. "What did you do to my master?"  _This is the kid Fei Long-sama was talking about, the one whom Asami-sama sucked blood from._

"On the contrary, he's the one who did such thing to me." Akihito answered. Deadpanned.

"Huh?" Yoh shifted gazed to the person beside him. "Sir?"

"Its true. But something's wrong, I don't know what he did. I can't seem to drink his blood, though its scent is sweet and alluring when I swallowed it, my body was in pain. Like it's piercing my inside organs, I don't know." Fei Long hastened his words properly to explain. "Its like a silver poison," once again Fei Long coughed. His flesh were still shivering.

"But didn't you say Asami-sama had sucked his blood first?"

"Yes, that's why I am confused."

"What if Asami-sama had branded Takaba-kun for himself?"

"That's not possible, had you ever heard something like that before?"

Yoh kept silent. He just stared at the blond.

"Anyway, let's leave before we attract--" Fei Long halted. Its too late to leave the place. He smell another scent that's different from them, awful.

Abruptly something's jumped behind Akihito making him turn his back to see it. A tremor ran through him as all the holy saints flashed across his mind. Infront of him standing two growling lycans which they seemed failed to noticed of their approach. Frozen, the two creatures thundered even closer to him as their maw half opened. Akihito step back. Red eyes stared at him with deliberate hunger, and despite of the cool air of the night he began to sweat. He felt small and vulnerable with the massive built of the lycans, a fragile bit of life that they could snuff out with barely a thought.

"Come near us, Takaba-kun, fast!" Fei Long shouted.

Akihito took another step back, trying to guage whether or not the two vampires will pull him before the lycans do. And as he did so, one lycan leapt at him. Instantly, Yoh snatch him and run at least five meter distance away from them.

"Takaba-kun, go with Fei Long-sama and leave this place. I will take care of them,"

"What are you saying? There's no way you can defeat those two monster!"

"My master's life is more important than mine, don't worry because I won't die easily." Yoh speaks not looking at them but Akihito notice his eyes narrowing, burning with fire he could not bear to look at.

"Hey, Fei Long-san, don't tell me we can just leave him here alone? Even if your life is more important than him, wasn't him important to you as well? Didn't he just save you a while ago?"

"Save your words, Takaba-kun and run away with master before they could call another one." Yoh ignored him and instead charged in forward when the lycans attacked. "Go!"

But Akihito stood speechless, his mind though screaming at him to run, his body seemed paralyzed when he saw the two lycans ganged up Yoh. Yoh was thrown away but stood up immediately, clutching his chest as blood started to spurt from his wound.

"Fei Long-san, don't just stand here and help him!"

"Fei Long-sama, please just run away with him!" Yoh still insisted on them.

"Okay," Fei Long replied.

"Don't tell me you really thought of leaving him behind?" Akihito shouted at him.

"Nope. I said okay, but it doesn't mean I'll run away. I mean, okay, I will help and fight with him." his voice was abundantly apparent, he slowly fix his stance and ready for a fight.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid?" Yoh shouted.

"I can fight,"

"No, you can't! You're weak right now, even if you are powerful than them there's no way you can fight! Please, master, just ran away."

Now that Akihito think about it, Fei Long was weakened because of his blood. Is it really wise to just run away?

But before they could exchange another sweet bickers, another lycan popped in.

"Shit, they had already found us here." Yoh muttered.

When Akihito turned to see the lycan who just came, a rush of shadow close to him. Fei Long instantly block his body to avoid Akihito from the monster, he was knocked out from his feet and slammed to the ground.

"Fei Long-sama!" Yoh rush in them but the other two lycan stop him, scratching him with their metallic claws, he rolled on the ground roughly. Air went out of his lungs, blood spurted out from his mouth and nose. He could hear the lycans growling.

Fei Long, though he was indeed weak at the moment, he cast a powerful bright lighrs from his hand and struck the enemies trudging near again Yoh. They exploded in thin air. But not a minute when two lycans appeared.

"This is no good. We need to escape from now," Fei Long said. He can use the strength left from him to teleport the three of them to another place. But then again, suddenly, a sharp wind strikes him wounding his arms and legs. Blood drips.

Akihito, who seen it all, was immobile. A cold, sinking feeling invaded the pit of his stomach. Why there's no help coming to them? Shouldn't vampires feel when their kind was in danger? What could he do to help them escape?

He fearfully looked at Yoh and Fei Long, bathing with their own blood. Though they were standing still, there's no guarantee they could win because another three lycans appeared and they keep appearing.

One lycan jump at Fei Long, the vampire leap back near Akihito. Blood pulsated even more, some splats at Akihito's face. He wipes and then stared at his bloody palm. Ting! That's right! His blood! If what's Fei Long said is true, then maybe he can also use his blood to kill these lycans.

Without any restraint, Akihito cut a wound in his wrist. Blood burst out. The sweet scent lingers around them.

"What did you do?!" Fei Long screamed at him, horrified with what will happen next.

And of what they had expected, the attention of the lycans overturned towards him. Slowly, they walked after him.

Akihito let his blood drips to the ground while he steps back. The sweet scent that luring the enemies flock around him suddenly, though he's perfectly scared to death, he open the wound wider and blood oozes profusely. The lycans became wild and jump onto the ground where his blood was swimming upon. And while the monsters were busy licking the ground, Yoh and Fei Long grabbed him and leapt a distance.

"Am I thinking the same with yours?" Fei Long asked the blond.

"Yes, but I don't know if it works," he replied.

The three of them watched, and to their relief, Akihito's plan work. The lycans sink towards the floor, growling in pain, mouth gaped open. They cringed as if they were being hit, and then their head lowered, they weakly sagged in a heap. A moment later, they collapsed and knock unconscious.

Unnoticing, another lycan appeared behind them. And because they were too focused on the dying lycans ahead of them, Akihito was easily grabbed by his bleeding hand.

Yoh used all his strength left and jab the lycan as hard as he can. It flew.

The lycan lifted his hand, the blood of Akihito stick on it when he grabbed him just while ago. He hungrily growl. Hastily, the lycan lick the blood on his palm. But after few second, he cringed down his feet and like the other lycans who had a taste on Akihito's blood, he fell down unconscious.

Silence danced through palatably. Above heard the sound of flapping wings, breaking the gap.

Crows.

As they slowly dip down the ground, each of them transform into their human form.

"Are you alright?" one asked them.

"You're late," Fei Long snapped.

"Pardon us, Fei Long-sama."

"Gather all those lycans, they're not dead yet. Bring all of them to the village for inspection."

"Yes, sir."

"Village?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, we have a secret village where all vampires hide when the full moon arises." Yoh explained as he pulled the lycan who attacked Akihito. "Most of the young vampires are now transported in the village, full moon rises in five days time. And before it completely rise, all of us vampires must be in the village until the full moon is over."

"I see." his eyes averted to the lycans being carried by the vampires. He noticed something, weren't all of these vampires working in Scion Club?

"Don't asked, I know what you're thinking." Fei Long whispered to him.

"Oh, wait!" Akihito tug Yoh's shirt.

"What?"

"That lycan, what's happening to him?" he pointed the lycan that Yoh was carrying.

As if the body of the monster was evaporating, smoke clearing upward. Yoh put down the body.

"He's returning back to his human form. This one is an infected lycan for not a long time since he is transforming fast than the others."

They waited for the lycan to completely metamorphose, and as it slowly revealing his human form, he seems to be of familiar face.

_It can't be!_

"Hey!" Akihito speaks. "Wasn't he one of Asami's bodyguard?"

Everyone turned around. Akihito was correct. No doubt. But....how??

"Kazumi?" Yoh whispered.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Akihito lifted his brows, he felt far nonchalant under the glares of snakelike eyes of the vampires around him. Lowering his gaze to the still unconscious Kazumi, he didn't know how did it come to this. He side-glanced at Asami who was standing near the bed, he saw him clenching his fists but kept his expression neutral as he stared down at one of his bodyguard. The reek of fresh blood that Kirishima had forcedly infused to Kazumi's body sank nauseatingly in Akihito's stomach, it took all his willpower not to throw in his chair. Though he didn't pay more attention where did the blood came from, it is a fact that it stopped the body of Kazumi from shaking.

"Who among others saw Kazumi in a lycan form?" Asami asked, his low and gravelly voice winding the entire room like a thunder.

None of the vampires inside the room answered. He continued.

"Let this matter die here, no one will have the mouth to spread this thing until we'll find out how did Kazumi turned into a lycan. Is that clear to everybody?"

Everyone bowed for a definite answer, no one could ever go against him anyway.

Asami dismissed them all, except for Kirishima and Kuroda. Akihito slowly slipping himself out from the room but Asami pulled him with his collar and yanked him back at the chair where he was sitting a while ago.

"You stay, I heard something trivial about you." Fei Long had whispered to him about Akihito's blood and it really bothered him.

Kirishima brings out all the paraphernalia he is going to use later for Akihito's blood test.

The scent of perfume, wine, musk, hot wax and dried leaves and flowers are so thick that Akihito feels it overpowers the air coming from the outside through the open window. The white marble of the walls and floor seems cool and chilly rather than warm. It isn't precisely as warm as the outside weather---but the dozen emotions he's feeling, the underlying current of the room atmosphere, the sounds of the paraphernalia and equipments that Kirishima is handling, the light vibration of the computer keyboard Kuroda is tapping---the added combinations resulting an effect as dizzying as the light, heat and scent. Sweats run dry profusely down his face and he can't even move a hand to wipe it.

"A-are we inside of the village that you are talking?" Akihito asks to lessen the restlessness he's feeling.

"No," Asami answered, "We can't move Kazumi in the village, other lycans might follow his scent and that, definitely would be the vampires' downfall."

"Why is that so?"

To be honest, what Asami had told him was just half truth of it. The other reason was that he can't let Akihito step inside the village not until they will find out what was his root, where did he came from, and why he was spying on both sides, what would it do to him. Asami was sure that Akihito is 100% human but thinking of what Fei Long had told him with which Yoh had back up, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Vampires inside the village are mostly occupied by kids and women, if lycans will attack, there's no guarantee that they will survive." Kuroda butt in their conversation.

"Aren't there any vampire warriors with them?"

"There are, but not enough to subdue the enemies. Most importantly now that full moon is nearing, lycans might run wild in the city. Protecting our clan as well as the humans at the same time, it would be hard for us warriors to do it." Kuroda replied as he check the status of vampires inside the village through the monitor.

Kirishima has done preparing for the test. While Kazumi is still unconscious, he decided to take Akihito's blood sample first.

"Stretch out your hand a moment,"

Silently Akihito follows his request and held out his right hand, he flinch when Kirishima holds the syringe. Closing his eyes, the prick of the needle in his flesh cause him to move quick a bit. But not too long Kirishima speaks.

"Its done," he press the part where he prick the needle at so to avoid the blood to drip. The sweet scent flutters inside the room.

Its so tempting but both Kirishima and Kuroda hold themselves, the fresh scent brings shiver down to their vampire instinct.

"Sir," Kirishima give the vial full of Akihito's blood to Asami.

Asami instantly pour some drops of it unto his finger and lick it. After swallowing, nothing happens to him as expected. He give back the vial to Kirishima and he too pour some drop into his finger, he pass the vial to Kuroda and pour as well onto his finger. The both of them exchange a glance before at the same time lick the blood. As what had Fei Long told to Asami, the two men cough hardly like their throats are in writhing pain. Its hard to breath, like dozens of knife are cutting their flesh inside.

Asami quickly cut his finger and let some drops of his blood be drink by Kirishima and Kuroda.

For Akihito, its like a deja vu, when Fei Long had drank Yoh's blood.

As quickly as they thought, both of the two men were relieved from pain.

"It's as what Fei Long-sama has said," Kirishima muttered while he carefully massage his neck. The sudden rise of heat of his body was like suffocating him so he loosen up the button of his collar.

Kuroda as well lean his back to rest, he felt a large amount of his strength oozed out from his body. Though one drop of blood from the master was enough to heal him, his energy was another matter.

"But why?" Akihito was confused himself, Asami can drink his blood but why other vampires can not? Though its good for him he doesn't need to worry as to whoever might drink his blood.

"That's what we want to ask from you," Asami said facing him. "Who are you exactly?"

Dropping his gaze, his mobile rings and Akihito did not answer Asami instead he answers the call.

"Mitarai-san?" he toned. "Where are you now?"

And while Akihito is busy talking in the phone, Kirishima starts taking blood sample from Kazumi.

The blood smells of a lycan, and nothing's of a trace of vampire in it at all. Kazumi has turned into one of them and if by chance his body can hold it, he'll completely stuck into the lycan society. And worst of it, he'll lost his memory of the vampire and become of their enemy. If that'll happen, it can't be help but Asami has to eliminate him.

What bugs Kirishima is that, turning a pureblood vampire into a complete lycan is also some kind of impossible. And Kazumi is a pureblood from the Momohara branch family. Only the Nishida main family were the ones able to apply the procedure since they're the origin of the said method and it wasn't passed to any of its branch families nor any of the vampire clans. The method use turning him into a lycan is the same method to be use turning him back to a vampire. But, Nishida main family were totally annihilated during the previous war. Although it also runs in his veins the Nishida blood, Kirishima only belongs to the family branch that's why he can't do the procedure.

So, how was it possible then? How did the lycans turned him into their kind? Could it be that the method was stolen by the lycans or they forcefully took it from the Nishida before they kill the family head? If so, it is to their disadvantage because the method itself considered as one great weapon against them.

Staring at the blood that slowly changing its colour and components, Kirishima sighed desperately.

"Sir, do you know any other way to turn him back to one of us?"

But Asami kept silent. No good.

"Aaahh," suddenly Akihito shouted. "He moved! His hand moved!" he said pointing at Kazumi's.

Rendered vigilant, Kuroda grabbed Akihito away while Kirishima stayed beside Asami positioning themselves in fight in case Kazumi will suddenly attack them.

But to their surprised, Kazumi stayed calm.

He slowly bring himself to sit curling his right knee up and lean his elbow over it while his fingers massaging his forehead. Kazumi squints.

"A-Asami.....sama?" he muttered. "What happened?"

So, the lycan blood inside him haven't took effect yet.

"Argh..." Kazumi's head ached and his vision not so clear.

There's less time left, they has to get information from Kazumi now that he's still conscious as a vampire  before the lycan blood consumes him completely.

"Kazumi, do you remember what happened to you?" Asami asked, his eyes penetrating through him.

As what he can remember, Asami instructed him to tail Tachibana secretly on the night the family leader supposed to meet an unknown person. But to their negligence, Tachibana saw through them and knocked him. With the help of some men stranger to him, they brought him to an unidentified building. Kazumi was still unconscious then so he actually didn't know where was that place. When he woke up, he was tied in a bed and equipments and other technologies surrounded him. There were three men with him in that room in a white gown so Kazumi assumed he was brought into a laboratory and expectedly he's there as an experiment sample. Still with his blurry vision he can't clearly see the faces of the persons with him and also, all three were masked. Probably, he could hardly recognized them. His senses were awaken when one of them pricked him with a syringe and took a blood sample. Smearing some drops of his blood into the glass slide, that person then put the sample under a high-tech microscope and through the lenses he observed the blood components. After thorough observation, from a vial with blood in it, he took another glass slide and smeared a drop of blood from the vial, like with the first one he observed the specimen under the microscope. Half an hour later, Kazumi saw the other man took a syringe and pricked again his flesh. When he felt sleepy after a few minutes, it came to his mind that was an aenesthesia. After that, his mind went blank and everything's unclear to him until last night. He felt his body was burning in fire, all his muscles ached and his veins were bulging he felt tired and irritated. He was grambling and writhing and he heard his own voice sounding like a monster growling. He could assumed that he's not himself anymore, he no longer smell his vampire blood, but the stink smell of a lycan. He tried to escaped by pulling himself off from the ropes but no to avail. The more he struggled the more his body seared in pain, until he voluntarily calmed down. But what it pained him most, one of the man put a mirror infront of him and to his horror, he saw himself in a monster form. Believing or not, he turned into one of their enemies and no matter how he cracked his head he could not think of any possible explanation how did it happened. And minute by minute he was losing all his original self until he can no longer remember that he was a vampire. All he could only thought was to drink blood and quench his drying throat. He became violent and strong that he freed himself easily from being tied up. He didn't knew what happened after he run and left the room and ran rampage on the city road.

"Can't you really remember anything what had happened? How did they turned you into a lycan?" Kuroda asked him once again, he got off of Akihito since Kazumi was harmless at the meantime, his hand began busy typing on the keyboard as his eyes focused on the screen.

Kazumi shook his head indicating he can't.

"What about those person around you that time? Were they lycans....or vampires?"

"That.....they smelled of human."

"That's strange," Asami muttered, as far as he can remember, no human can perform the procedure of lycan transformation. On top of that, no human can ever know such method only the vampires knew because that method was coded as forbidden and even in the vampire society no one of them knew about it other than the five family nobles. One more thing, humans didn't know they exist not until the report of Akihito came out in the newspapers.

"Yeah, before I passed out I heard one of them talked about V-Code 3 but I don't know what he meant by it."

All three heads tilted towards Kazumi like they were surprised and seemed he blurted something that interest them big.

"V-Code 3, you said?" Kirishima repeated in a voice as harsh as winter ice.

"Yes," Kazumi replied to him wondering. "Do you know what was that?"

"V-Code 3 is one of the forbidden methods that the Nishida main family had conducted." Asami answered.

"But how come? Was it leak? Stolen? Or don't tell me....Tachibana stole it?" dilated eyes Kuroda hunched.

"If they really performed V-Code 3, then it only takes another 48 hours until Kazumi will completely turn into a lycan."

"But why Tachibana-sama will do this? He's a pureblood vampire and even belong to the noble class,"

"Tachibana....you had stoop down low because of your greediness." Asami clenched his hands, if he were to analyse from the start where lycans popped out all of a sudden, and if those persons that Kazumi said performed V-Code 3, it all falls into one conclusion-- it wasn't the lycan society's fault but the vampires. Just the thought of it boils his blood making him like strangling Tachibana's neck.

"But first, let's think on how to bring Kazumi back to normal."

"For now, all we could do is tie and knock him out when he's about to turn into a lycan while our laboratory finds out what's best to do."

They were busy discussing on Kazumi's matter that they eventually forgot about Akihito who, at the moment was feeling something strange churning inside him. Aki, suddenly felt seasick! He glanced at the wall clock, it glared 4 o'clock dawn. Now that he think about it, he haven't got a sleep yet and it seemed also that none of the other guys inside the room had even a short nap. But well, vampires aren't like sleeping anyways. He yawned, wide and soundly that caught Asami's ears and finally gave attention to him.

"Right, there's another matter here." he vibrated.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about you." Kirishima then had turnabout and focus on the microscope.

Akihito grimly clicked, ".....there's nothing wrong with me, let me go home already." he said as he glanced outside the window.

Its dawn bright outside, five days more and the moon will rise in full. Right now, its still 3/4 shining. "The moon's red, its like there's something bound to happen." unconsciously, he whispered that all of the four vampires shifted sight to him. And when he took back his eyes he was surprised by the kind of look they were throwing at him.

"What?" he snarled.

"Did you say, the moon is red?" Kuroda asked for confirmation, he even hope he just misheard Akihito.

"Yes, its the first time I saw the moon like that."

A silence, say, about five minutes, has speak onto them.

"No normal human can see the red moon with their naked eyes," Kirishima spoke of the truth after contemplating.

"Hmm?" Akihito angled his head 30 degrees inculcating the words Kirishima just said, when it sunk into his brain slowly his eyes grew wide like he's seeing a ghost. Abruptly he looked again at the moon, to his horror, it was bloody red. His heart thumped, he could feel his vein pulsating. The part of his neck where Asami bit him before was throbbing thunderously and he felt pain. Akihito wrapped his palm on that part, gripping it. His eyes misty hot, his pupils like going to burst any moment and his mouth moved on its accord.

"Ugh, w-what's...happening to me?"

But none of the vampire men answered, all of them were unfrivolously stunned at their feet.

Akihito fell down from his chair and hurled on the floor. Sweats soaking him profusely, his body was trembling as he writhed in each pulsating pain. Kuroda, who was near him scooped him up and placed him down on the empty space of the bed beside Kazumi. Each of them has the same thought, Akihito was under phasing into a vampire. But, how? They knew that Asami had bitten him twice but he's not allowed to turn a human into one of them. V-Code 2 states that no noble vampire is allowed to turn a human into their kind, otherwise, he'll be punished. The reason it was forbidden is because the infected has all the ability to kill his aggressor. Of course, the vampire society wouldn't allowed that to happen. In case it was done accidentally, they only had to kill the human.

Akihito didn't reach yet the complete phase, in order to stop him from metamorphosing, Asami must let Akihito drink his blood. But since Akihito haven't grown yet his fangs, Asami bite his wrist, suck his own blood and by mouth he has to infuse the blood to Akihito.

It's as if by instinct, like he was drowning in the sea Akihito quickly drank the blood Asami gave to him. And as quickly as it seem, his body calms at hand. He lose conscious right after.

Like everyone was relieved from sin, an elongated sigh swift inside the room.

They thought it was done, yet they were wrong. Deadly wrong.

Because not long time pass and Akihito come around, but this time, his eyes are glowing red and he has grown his fangs faster than a normal vampire.

His blood scent smells of that of a noble vampire.

Particularly, of the Nishida blood.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_Akihito started to turn his head around, opened his mouth to speak and asked where exactly he was from the first person his eyes caught. But that person kept on walking his back away from him towards the only house in that strange winding place. Akihito tried to get near him by walking faster than his usual steps, yet the faster he could to reach him, that person moved faster than he was resulting him to run so that he could at least get to him before that person will enter the house and disappear. He could hear the door creaked open and as it opened wider he only thought of one thing--he filled his lungs with more than normal air and as hard as he could he shouted enough for that person to stop, but--he didn't move a bit._

_Gasping, Akihito pleaded. " Excuse me, please just a minute. I only wanted to ask you where is this place, where is exactly the hell I am?"_

_It took him couples of minutes when finally that person spoke. "The village."_

_"Vi...llage?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Village...where?"_

_But that person didn't sounded anymore, instead he walked again as if inviting Akihito to follow his lead. Akihito did not wasted a single second and as if it was natural for an instant stimuli. Since Akihito could only see the person's back that he didn't saw the mysterious smile drawn in a hairbreath. As he entered the house, the atmosphere changed rapidly. Suddenly a warm and gentle fire slammed into his chest, it crossed through him, making him relax, its as if the nervousness and fear he was holding back exploded into the air. Stunning, blinding feeling._

_Familiar yet he can not tell exactly._

_His momentum slip away as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate his mind with his heart. The warm is there, love, passion, care, tenderness, joy....and greatness._

_"Finally, you're home."_

_A gentle voice, soft and smooth, Akihito can tell there was gladness in it at the same time sadness and, doubt? But why?_

_More importantly, Akihito slowly turned his back so he could see who owned that voice. And what was he saying? Home? What did he meant by that?_

_Suddenly, his heart beats faster, faster, more that it hurts. Beats like a thunder, loud, louder, more that it almost deafened him. But as his eyes completely set, a shrilling cry of a huge crow came flapping his wings fast and in just one second he saw himself outside the house up high in the air. It shocked him to death that his voice didn't come out, the next thing he knew, they were already so far away, far away he could only imagine._

_"You are safer at my side." up the sky, the soothing voice of the crow sliced the raging wind as he flew higher, farther, freely._

_From there, Akihito lose conscious._

Akihito must have drifted off to sleep because the feel of someone's hand shaking him up. He slowly opened his eyes and even though his mind was still unconscious he could tell that he's not in his own room right now. He could smell the different but delicate scent surrounding him, the hand that shaken him was as light as a butterfly.

"Brat, wake up already. You have been sleeping since you passed out the day before yesterday." Kirishima put down a platter on the table beside the bed, "Here, eat. Its only light food but atleast it will fill your stomach. It haven't stop growling from then,"

Akihito looked up to Kirishima with a bit of surprised.

The other guy seemed to understood his action. "You were sleeping for almost three days now, and we just couldn't let you out of this room unless we can unleash your true self."

"I'm sleeping for almost three days?"

"Yes, its the effect of your metamorphosing."

Now that he think about it, he felt so weird that time. He can't totally remember it but the feeling was there. The pain, shivering, the flame that's burning all his insides, the boiling of his blood, the sudden lost of his senses, the fast growing of fangs, and the feeling as if he wasn't the real Akihito. He felt he wasn't the same person, he was different yet a familiar feeling was there, something he never felt before.

_That feeling....is somewhat the same in my dream just now._

But he kept it to himself, there's no reason for these vampires to know everything about him. Because he himself, doesn't know it either. That time he felt he was someone else, himself, but not himself exactly. A vision just popped out in his mind, it was dark and cold. He was alone and he's afraid of the cold dark, very cold as if freezing him up to his bones of the unknown environment that pulsed like a living thing. He was afraid the sudden feeling will tear him apart and scared he might not back to normal ever again. The electricity that tingled his nerves were hot as well as cold stinging all over him that it hurts. So much he couldn't breath, he couldn't yell for help. He thought he was going to die and his body turned rigid until his brain couldn't function anymore. That was terrifying.

"Kirishima-san, when you said metamorphosing....then, am I became one of you now?"

The older guy couldn't replied him immediately, he has to think thoroughly how to answer him.

"Was it the reason why I have to stay in this room and detained me?"

"It's not like that, you are living alone and there was no one to call to take care of you so our master took the responsibility of taking care of you here since he's the one who did this to you."

"At least he knew he's at fault. But why do you need to cuffed my hand? How do you think I can eat these food?" Akihito snarled and shook his cuffed hand.

"There's no helping it. Forgive us, but we don't know what you might do when  you suddenly turn into a vampire. You may ran rampage and hurt anybody while you are not in your own self."

"I'm myself now, so could you unlock the cuff?"

"No. Your right hand is free, you can still eat using that."

"I can't!" ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

But Kirishima ignored him, instead he walked through the door and leave.

"Damn vampires! You are playing dirty!" Akihito could only grit his teeth as his eyes tailed the latter's back (o(>﹏<)o).  _I will definitely find way to escape from here or else I won't be able to find the answers to all of my doubts._

Still fuming, Akihito hummed his body to renew his fighting spirit pouring himself into tight effort. He draw a deep breath and relax his mind. Fuck, but he can't stay still. Instead, he pulled the platter and stared at the food. Yeah, it was really light.

Porridge. That fired his sulking soul.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, YOU VAMPIRE ASSHOLES!!" (m(`Д´)m)

A chuckle startled him. Akihito flicked around and found another guy inside the room.

"You are....K-Kazumi-san?"

"You seemed energetic," there was an amusement in his one-sided smile, Kazumi said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Could it be that....you're a look out?"

".......maybe?" the older guy casually leaned his back on the door while watching Akihito.

Bluer than blue, Akihito's face really in an awful state.  _Damn, but those guys have no intention of letting him go from the beginning._

"But not long ago you turned into a lycan,"

"That....well, its true I don't have any ounce of vampire blood running inside me anymore but if I stay here and as long as I am in their care, I don't have any worries at all. I can stay calm and believe in them that one day, they will find a way how to revert me back into my original form." Kazumi said, it was written all over his face the hope that he will surely become a vampire again someday.

"You still have the vampire's heart and brain, I see."

"You as well, just believe that you can also return back to a normal human."

_Believe, huh._

Akihito did not talk back again, he slowly took the spoon and scoop some of the porridge infront of him and started to eat.

While in the control room, Asami, together with Kuroda and Kirishima, are carefully watching and listening to the conversation between Akihito and Kazumi.

"Kazumi seems fine, he never turned into a lycan since that day." Kuroda said as he adjust the volume of the speaker so that they can loudly hear the two guys.

"Yeah, and Takaba-kun seemed to calm too." Kirishima seconded and lightly glanced at Asami sitting right beside them.

"Though the potion you had injected in him is still incomplete, it is effectively working for now. We just have to see when will the effect runs out, we can't let our guard down yet." Asami smoke his favoured cigar as usual, these past three days there haven't been any activities the lycans had made and it bothered them. The more the enemies kept silent and relax, the more they couldn't stay calm because they don't know when they will attack again especially that the moon will rise full and red two days later.

"What about the Tachibana head, Asami-sama?"

"He's hiding already, and I'm sure he's in the care of the enemies now."

"Certainly, now that his wrong doings were all exposed to the entire clan. The whole Tachibana house lost trust in him, even his own noble bloodlines are furious and ashame of what he did."

"We just hope that the family will stay strong,"

"They will, its not like Tachibana ruled them good anyway. I bet there are some family branches who are happy with the things are now."

"That aside, we have to call for a meeting with all of the clan before the full moon, discussion of his penalty will be after that. The most important thing to do now is to protect the village and our people, the enemies are sure thinking we are in crumble now for what was happened. For Kazumi, if he completely lost his ability as a vampire, it can't be help but as the clan leader I must do the right thing." with a deep and heavy heart, Asami said the words that even himself is the hardest thing to do. "....dispose him peacefully."

In their minds, there's nothing better to do if sacrificing one member will be for the sake of the whole clan. Though Kazumi is one of the great warriors, his existence is also a great threat for them.

"And for Takaba, he will stay with me on the night of the full moon."

"But sir....wouldn't it be dangerous if you are together?"

"I'll take the risk, even if he rampage, I am still stronger than him. The two of you will assist the warriors and the family soldiers, Kazumi will be isolated and make sure he'll be guarded properly. Kirishima, assign some men to distribute enough blood pills to the people. No one feeds fresh human blood on that night, if you capture one, detain him. Kuroda, assign back ups for us. Other things, I will let the other three family heads to handle."

"Yes, sir."

 ***

 

_One day left._

"You were too reckless, Tachibana."

Tachibana slowly raises his head to meet the eyes of the person talking to him, he's not afraid if he'll be dismiss now because he already accepted what will happen to him the moment he started to work with this man. But before he will be executed, he wants an assurance that his family would not be affected. Its all his doings, his family has nothing to do with it.

"I admit my mistakes, sir." he said.

"Despite of my advice and warnings, you still failed. You had continued your moves without realising you were already exposed, or, did you do it in purpose?"

"No!" he answered abruptly. "I mean, no sir."

"Now that they had found your doings, am I also suppose to go down with you?"

"No sir, I was the only one found. No one knows about you."

"Not a hint?"

"Yes, surely."

"Good," a smile crept to the person's smug face. "Don't worry, I won't dispose you. You are still of use, but you are not allowed to go out freely. They might be hunting for you now, and I'm sure your family are as well in check. I still need you."

"T-thank you sir!" Tachibana gladly said, relieved that he escape his death.

_Don't be so happy, idiot! I need that body of yours, your power is a very good sample for an experiment. If your power will be added to mine, I'll become the most powerful creature in this world. Yes, that's right. Enjoy your last days, Tachibana._

***

 

Meanwhile in a secret headquarter, two men are talking about Kazumi and Akihito.

"So, do you think our plan will succeed?" the first man said, his voice resonated power.

"The monitor says its 99% of accuracy, sir." the other one replied, he's at lower level in power. "Kazumi is in his old self, they wouldn't think that he's under control. All of his actions, his words, the people around him, all of his surroundings are completely recorded and transmitted in our server. He's not acting suspisciously, the memory chip I had planted behind his ears works effectively."

"That's good," the first man said with satisfaction written over his face while looking at the monitor. "About Tachibana and Yamazaki, do you have any words or news from them?"

"Tachibana is probably dealing with that person himself, I don't know what may happen to him now that he's exposed. He's done with us so don't concern yourself to him from now on, sir. Also, the four men of Tachibana who captured Kazumi that time were all disposed."

"Yeah, its just that so sad he lost himself. If Tachibana only listened before, this won't be happening to him."

"Its his own choice, now he deserve to be punish." the second man's voice hardened, there's still hatred inside his heart. His face became stoic. "As for Yamazaki, I'll make sure him and his family will be safe sir. I already send three of our men secretly looking at their house in case Tachibana's side will go after him."

"If Kazumi will accomplish this task, make sure to return him back to his original form."

"Yes sir,"

"If things will go according to our plan, its about time we have our appearance and reclaim what's ours. And with all of the evidences against that person, his throne will go down this time."

"What about  _him_ sir?"

The first man just smiled. But in his mind, there are lots of plan for  _him._ For now, they just have to concentrate first on what's infront of them.

"Anyway, you've done your job well. Mitarai,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confuse with "that person" and "him" because they are two different people, mystery will be out soon on the next chapters. A bit of spoiler : Yamazaki is a double spy of both sides(protagonist&antagonist), Tachibana is not the big guy here, he's just a frontman. Asami is still our main char, he only got less scene here. (^_-)
> 
> Sorry for the long update...


	10. Chapter 10

 

It has already begun. He can feel the chill breeze in the corners of the room and it wouldn't go away, his own shadow that seeped in through the windows and the curtains that didn't move with the light. Akihito leaned forward over the window tray, observing the rushing of leaves outside that were blown away by the northern morning winds. Last night while trying to gain an early sleep he was interfered by the sudden changed in Kazumi's behaviour. At first he was really surprised when that man sat on the edge of his bed and touched his hair slowly, lightly. He didn't reacted but waited what's his next move. In a voice disguise as the whisper of falling snow, the words that came out from his mouth had shocked him more.

_Before the hands of the clock strike midnight, let's leave this place together._

He hadn't had a good night sleep, the little blue bags under his lids says so. Till now it made him think why did he said that to him, of all people why Kazumi? He's one of Asami's trusted bodyguard, right? Its true, although he wasn't badly treated within those days that he had stayed here and instead he was treated like a prince, like an important master. The only difference was this person guarding him the whole time, as if there was space and time in the room for him to escape, that's why he was really shocked when he told him to leave the place together.

Yet Kazumi haven't said a second word after that moment and until now the man was silently standing, leaning against the corner wall observing him. Akihito was being conscious of those dark eyes, remarkably so given the hollows of doubts that hung beneath his lids like dark moons, flecked with red mist as if with fairy dust. Yet it wasn't a gaze of something evil or danger however it has undefinable depth. Akihito seemed has the second thought of speaking with him and ask for clarity about last night. Kazumi's gaze really gives him goosebumps.

"Had you thought it wisely?"

Akihito glanced at Kazumi, he thought he won't bring his plan again.

"Why did you want me to leave this place?" instead Akihito asked the older man, looking back outside the window. "Aren't you afraid of what it may cause you if Asami will find out? And one more thing, do you think I will follow you?"

A soft chuckle wind out Kazumi's lips. "I thought you will say that."

"And even if I am not sure, this room has secret video cams and they might hear us, you know. So, how can you escape then?"

"Challenging me, brat?" the amusement in his voice did not escape one bit.

"Well, do you accept then?" bravely Akihito counterpart.

"Just make sure you won't go back with your words, or else..."

"Oh, now you're threatening me."

"I'm not, just having your 100% assurance." Kazumi smiled victoriously.

Akihito did not replied. He smothered a quiet yawn and sometime later he spoke again to the other man.

"Whatever reason you have, Kazumi-san, I won't leave this room. I rather stay here than stray outside tonight, I don't have much knowledge about vampires during full moons especially now that I am on the process of metamorphosing and only Asami can help me subdue. I want to return as human again, even how many months or years it takes I can wait until that time come. So, for now staying here is the best choice for me because I don't want to hurt people."

Kazumi shut him a worried look, rather, sympathy.  _Says the brat who rooted from the most dangerous and scariest bloodline._

"Listen kid, I know that Asami-sama won't do anything bad to you and I am also sure that staying with him will grant you safety until the full moon disappear. But, there's someone in the vampire society who wanted the head master dead for a very long time. That won't guarantee that you'll be safe until then, even if Asami-sama is the strongest and most powerful in the entire society....but once the fated slayer awakens, no one knows what might happen." Kazumi said giving him a an indescribable look.

"That doesn't concerns me,"

"....you still don't understand for now."

"Then if you want me to understand those nonsensical speculations you have, why don't you tell me everything you know?" Akihito said.

Kazumi strained to hear his challenging words in which it registered like a lump of ice in his guts. He'd wanted to tell him the truth, to learn the real him, but he couldn't. "The order for me was to bring you safely in the secret village, if you want to know the truth and...you becoming a vampire, think it over. I will wait for your answer before midnight, but its better if you tell me earlier."

_Secret village? Was it the vampire village?_

Innocently, Akihito asked. "Are you referring to the vampire village?"

"Huh?" Kazumi gusted. "Whom did you hear about the vampire village?"

"Asami's bodyguard, they told me it is where the entire vampires hide when something's gonna happen....like full moon or red moon, something like that."

"I see." Kazumi made his sound like he was convinced. "Anyhow, the secret village that I'm telling you is different. Although those who are living there are also vampires, they are not in the command of Asami-sama."

"Outcast?"

"More like....in hiding, I mean they were the survivors of the last war hundred years ago."

_Hmmmm....interesting. And there's a slayer child? Did he mean vampire slayer?_

Fingers tapping the window tray, Akihito fainted a smile. What he was thinking, only him knows.

***

 

Before the sun sets, Asami, Kirishima and Kuroda were busy scouting the city. The day was wonderful, the sun shine managed to creep through the cirrus clouds all day although the sky under the outskirts of the city was almost dark as twilight like rain will patter in a few minutes.

"Were all of our people safely arrived at the village?"

"Yes, sir. Three of the soldiers who accompanied them there had safely came back just before we go out." Kuroda answered as his eyes journeyed down the city crowd which was about to gets dark.

The roads are always busy even in this particular day, people are still so dense that it is hard to get from one end to the other without being jostled nearly to death. Although they heard some rumours that vampires and lycans are roaming around the city this midnight, they seem to be calmer than before. It was broadcast last night reminding the people to return home as early as they can be to avoid incidents since it was nationwide known about the immortals mingling with humans. It may sounds silly but its the duty of government officials to dispatch brave police officers and armies around in full combat. Asami and the two other knew people had researched about them and prepared every possible weapons in attacking them or the lycans, humans are now knowledgeable in fine discoveries and technology inventories. Sometimes even him as the headmaster had to be mindful and at full guard.

Asami commands Kirishima and turn into a crow, strong of limb but elegantly feathered, he whisper instructions into its ears, the crow hoots, spread its spans and then it soared. Fly high over the skyscrapers, the trees, to the mountains and streams outskirts the city until it fades in the distance winging its way towards the secret hideout. Asami felt something strange where Akihito and Kazumi are, he can't say what is it yet but he's sure its Kazumi's doing because his blood scent is getting fainter. The scent is moving away in a direction he can't predict.

"Kuroda, we'll go as well." he said and slowly turn himself into a huge crow. The other guy turned too, but not as huge as Asami and not as black as him. Both spread their wings, they fly high following the direction of the wind. The air hiss with the sound of the flapping of their wide spans.

While the city has started to sleep, the busy roads and business establishments were down into silence, people returned to their homes as early as waking up in the dawn. Tonight would be fatal to them, no one knows what will happen.

While flying faster than the usual, Asami receive a signal coming from Kirishima, who in the meantime is chasing after Kazumi and Akihito. Kirishima sends a faint scent of his blood and leaving some on his way to lead Asami and Kuroda where he will go to. The direction is unfamiliar, the air is grey and humid, dank, ascending a rough slope of the sky road towards the humming and haunting sound of distant hoots. Under them is a vast forest where branches of the trees holding not only their own leaves but vines clinging around and over them. Dark mosses are hanging in heavy curtains filling all the gaps between the trees which makes it murkier and dangerous.

Closing into the mysterious mountains, the sky road widens splitting in the distance around a streak pyramid.  The weather is getting more foul enough that makes you go straight to sleep, or rather, there's another kind of scent mixed in the air making one dizzy, the chilly wind singing lullaby, plaguey cold and damp. As Kirishima aimlessly flaps his wings, thick and heavy fog colossally pushing him back but he slogged his way through until he finally leave it behind. He could smell Asami's and Kuroda's scent near the corner so he laid out a clearing road for them to take. Ahead of him not farther than a mile, he could already smell the two runaways scent, he feels relief.

Kirishima slows down a bit so that Asami and Kuroda will catch him up. Not a long minute they're right behind his back, and the three of them continue tailing Kazumi and Akihito.

"When I reached the hide out, the two has already gone and I thought I was very late. Thanks for Kazumi letting his guard down, maybe he forced Takaba-kun to go with him. The brat I think secretly leaving signs on their trail behind, I easily followed them." Kirishima reported.

"How was the house?" Asami asked.

"I think Takaba-kun tried to struggle leaving the room in a wrecked. But other than the room where they're held, all were fine."

"How far are they now?"

"Not a mile, I guess."

"Then let's go faster," Asami said and initiates himself on the frontline while the two followed.

At the end of their flight, they put a some gap before them and slowly they soar down to the ground. It seems Kazumi hasn't notice them yet, they see him putting down Akihito and held him by his waist, they enter a small cave opening and fades. Asami, Kuroda and Kirishima quickly wended their way to the cave, but get surprise because just after the entrance is a narrow gorge slashed of a turbulent river where it runs down for a kilometer before it reaches a small falls. At the bottom is another entrance leading to the main village.

The three of them reverted back to human form.

Asami lead the way, when they reach the falls, the water churned wildly sucking them down. They fought against the treacherous pull until they settled on land. As they entered the opening, a small town rest before their eyes.

They did not expected this, they thought the place where Kazumi brought Akihito is a dark, dangerous and tricky village. But they were wrong, completely wrong. Because the place is full of small wood-built houses, green fresh and healthy tall trees, the air is clean to breath, the chirping of birds are solemn, it is calm, it is safe. So, when they step forward its already late to realise that there's a barrier separating the small town from the outside. A strong current of electricity sparks the moment they walk in, they bucked back.

"I see," Asami clicked, "So, this means the people inside are not ordinary humans. Do you think this is the lycans' den?"

"It might be, master." Kuroda answered.

"I never thought that Kazumi will trick us like this, I thought the potion I infused in him was effective. So, he's just faking it." Kirishima gritted his teeth of disappointment to himself, fail to notice Kazumi's actions.

"Be ready yourself, we'll break the barrier. There must be some spell bound onto it." Asami said before his lips purse, he craned his hands forward touching the bluish mirror-like barrier. Flashes of light shot from his fingers, bouncing off the barrier which tears up dirt and then burst into flames. It made a thud sound. All the fire went out as smoke rose from it. The barrier was broken.

 

***

 

From the tall arched window of the farthest building of the town, close to a hundreds of spans above the ground, Mitarai and another person beside him could see what's happening outside the main entrance. From the moment Kazumi arrived with Akihito to the time Asami and his other two bodyguards landed and tried to enter. The other person smirked when Asami broke the barrier as easy as drinking tea.

"As expected from the most powerful vampire," he uttered. "That barrier was the most highest and strongest, the spell chant onto it was supposed to be the hardest to break but Asami just broke it in just one touch of his hands."

"Yes, its quiet amazing." Mitarai followed through with awe written on his face. "But is it alright to let them in, sir?"

"Its alright, they only have the thought of taking the young master back. But if they try to ruin and destroy the town, we'll fight no matter what."

"But we are going to face the head master, and the other two are also as strong as you the current you now. The rest of our people were weakened and some have no strength to fight at all." Mitarai said with fear accomodating his words.

The current leader knows that too well, that's why they had to take Akihito at all cost. He's the only one who possess the power in par with Asami. If until tonight they won't be interfered, they might regain their position in the vampire society.

With this high and an almost constant imaginary breeze, lessened the unnatural heat engulfing the small town where the weather belonged in the depths of a hard summer. They had to resort faking even the weather for the sake of those vampires who survived from the last war, trying to find peace in this illusionary place which the current leader had created. From a normal human's naked eye, the place is a very grand and a first class hotel, first class and elite looking employees, but in the eyes of those immortals, its only a small town at the center base of four high mountains.

Beside the highest building is the laboratory where they make potions and medicines. In here they undergo experiments which benefits the town's people, the potions they makes includes those that will conceal their identity as vampire, potion that suppress their strong smell so that if they come out in the human world they smell like human too. They also made a potion where when it was took in the body, the vampire will turn into a lycan for a short period of time. It was actually the potion that was infused in Kazumi's body, that's why during the time he was in Asami's side, the effectiveness of the potion has subsided. They also make the pseudo-blood pills, but it is one different components to what Kirishima had made. Kirishima's blood pills composed of pig bloods which were solidified with the current technologies, while the blood pills made by Mitarai and the current leader were composed of all kinds of animal blood mixed with some herbs ornaments and solidified under the sun. Infront of the lab is the hospital. Other buildings are the school, halls, and normal houses. The town works and looks just like the normal human's town.

"Now then, let's go down and meet the young master."

"Yes, sir."

Mitarai and the current leader walks down. They wait at the receiving area of the mansion with satisfaction welded on each face.

The entrance door opens, Kazumi walks in first, Akihito behind him.

"I'm back, Mikhail-sama." Kazumi greeted. Akihito who gains his conscious stands beside Kazumi and be surprised upon laying his eyes to the two persons three meters away infront of them.

Mitarai and Mikhail walks forward to meet them.

"M-Mitarai-san? What are you doing here? And...you?"

"Welcome, Akihito-sama." Mitarai greets and bend his head down for respect.

Mikhail smiles. "Welcome home, my little brother."

 

TBC__

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

The moment they stepped in over the barrier, realization came at them. The place wasn't the place they assumed to be, it spoke nothing of what they had imagined. For the view,it was not of a peaceful and quiet town, or busy hardworking people or some modern buildings. In contrast of what settled in their minds, a rugged forest or treacherous river, of wild animals and monsters, or mountains of decayed and human bones.

What does it mean? The air reeked of fresh vampire blood in which 70% smelled of the family they thought was completely annihilated hundred years ago, the scent pumped strong, healthy and powerful. What exactly happened during and after the war? So there were actually survivors of the Nishida family and hid themselves here for a very long time? But why?

In any case, what did they need from Takaba? Oh, right. That kid possesses their scent. Could it be??

But first, what will the clan master head Asami do?

Standing still at the edge of the entrance they watched the town for a short moment with a practice eyes. They're much different from the vampires in the real society though Asami must give a credit to whoever their leader leading them. More than one vampire turned to watch them as they stepped forward into the center of the town, which was only to be much expected because of their appearances, aquilines, tall, lean, graceful in the way they walked, powerful and strong. Compared to the locals who were dressed in simple t-shirts and breeches, the cut of their garments are not so expensive. They look plain.

No matter, they don't give a damn care. But the three of them feels like they are foreign beasts, that's how the local's eyes look at them. They might be surprise, or they should be. A fact, because this is the first time they see intruders like them enter their small village. Yet no one dares to confront them.

As they far going to the deeper part of the town, one youngster looks at them with eyes seeking an explanation of their intention, a kind of look that controls their mind, Asami might have indulge but he didn't, he makes sure that the youngster's eyes slides off him like water from oilskin. He sees that the kid flinched, he might had sense the visceral level of his true power and nature because his face suddenly goes pale. Then the kid leave running without further words. Asami did nothing to stop him. They continue wandering around.

Towards the far end of the road is a building differs much with the others, the stairs should be more than a hundred steps to reach the top. Drawing near to it, they could see why. From the top the entire village is visible, one gaze out and anyone could see who are entering and exiting the village through the entrance. They might be already seen. And this building might be the leader's place.

They watch for a while with lengthy interest in the matter. Afterall, those people living here were once part of the vampire society before and---they still are. For him, all vampires belongs to the same society no matter who, when, or what generation they're from. They're all his family. Period. No protest. No if's and but's.

Further wandering has halted, a gust of wind carrying a message was sent from someone to them. The wind speaks, and the sound's welcoming them to the main house of the town's leader. The wind whip each falling leaves like bat wings guiding them their way, its full of emotion that which its aura blazed around it.

They didn't sensed any threat that hung in the air, they continued to follow the wind's lead until they reached the huge entrance door of the mansion. Asami was right, he can feel that Akihito is inside, two others with the same blood scent and-- Kazumi?

But didn't Kazumi had been transformed to a lycan before? How come his old scent was back to normal?

When the door widely opened, flock of black birds suddenly flew, sprang into the open and surrounded them like a streak, the air heated and got heavy. Surprisingly aside, not one of them let their guard down, Asami cast a blazing barrier that protected them from the flock, he flashed a fire in blur. The birds flew away but they didn't leave the hall, they just hang in the air.

A voice was heard. "We're not enemies, please put off your flames."

"How can I not cast fire when those birds were trying to attack us?" Asami's voice was deep in anger.

The birds slowly dipped down the floor, and right into their eyes, they slowly shifted into human form. One of them spoke.

"Forgive us, master. We're not trying to attack you, we just wanted to greet you welcome and giving you space to walk in."

The hall was much quieter.

They advanced as far as the sunflare of gold that was set on the floor, greeted by a wide hall with lit candles that lined the walls in which the aroma fluttered inside. At the middle stood there were two men, one which not so very familiar and the other seemed to surprised them.

The three of them stopped halfway, a distance just right between them and the two others.

"Welcome to our small village, master Asami." both men gave respect down on their knees, right hands place under their left chest. All others did the same.

North and south wind blew inside from the open windows, it was getting cold since the sun had already set under the darkening cloudless sky. The wind spoke of sincerity it brought relief to him, but the doubts in his head still remained.

"Raise up, and explain who are you people and what's going on here." Asami's voice was dry and narrow, slowly calmed but his flames still up. His eyes went around searching and everybody knew who he was looking.

"Akihito is resting inside his chamber, don't worry, he's not harmed or in danger. He'd be probably sleeping by now, tired from the journey." the shorter one said. "Call me Mitarai, master."

"Mikhail Arbatov, master. I'm fully aware that both of us were not a stranger to you, but forgive us for our past misbehaviour because we were desperate to take Akihito back in our family." Mikhail said with his head down still.

"You finally revealed your true self," Asami said primly, holding back his emotion. "You could just told me from the beginning that Akihito was your target, you even involved the innocent humans and used the lycans." he finally cooled off his fire.

"We're really sorry about that," Mikhail felt relieved after seeing that the flames were gone. Another blow of the master's fire will sent the mansion into ashes, and that'd something he and the village can not afford to lost.

"You even turned my body guard into one of them, Kazumi, where's he right now? What exactly did you do to him? He's back on his original self, I sensed it."

"He's in the....laboratory, one of my men is taking out the chip we planted behind his ear. As for him turned into a lycan, no. He wasn't, we only inject a potion that turned him to a lycan but only for a short period of time." Mikhail replied, inclining his head.

"But he said you did him the V-Code3."

"Not him, and we never exercised that code because it was forbidden. We let him drink as well the capsule that which conceal the scent of his blood so that he won't be found out by the enemies. We're not the one behind it, its another group doing that thing."

"What? There's another group, what do you mean?"

"Surprisingly, they're also vampires. They're rouge vampires and they're after you, they wanted you out of the clan. Tachibana joined them."

"Its not you whom Tachibana conspired with?"

Mitarai cleared his throat, they need to clear everything from the beginning.

"At first, we have the same goal, that is to let you step down. But later, we found out that they had a secret lab that we don't know, thanks to Yamazaki-san, he told us that in that lab they're performing V-code3 and even experimenting humans turning them into lycans. But humans have weak resistance, the viruses and the lycan bloods that infused to their body were so strong, the human body can not take it. The dead bodies found around your club building, they're the one behind it. Master Mikhail secretly built this small village, slowly we transferred the detained vampires who survived from the war hundred years ago. The vampires living here, the leader of that group intends to use them all for experiments. We can't allow that to happen, and so little by little, all of them we successfully transported them here. Our current leader Mikhail had already used all his power just to protect the village and hide it from them. My power is not enough to support him that's why, I purposely worked with Akihito-sama and with the help of Yamazaki. Mikhail and I were taking the capsules in order to conceal our blood scent, in everyone's sense of smell, we are humans, so we worked our plan easily."

"That explains why I did not sensed your true colors, I only had the suspicion that you wanted to join my business. Now I know,"

"We don't have an ill thought about your business, Akihito-sama was all our target from the start."

"But why did you tried to drove him to me? Why did you associated us together?" the glare on his eyes returned back when he thought about Akihito turning into a vampire.

"Because we need your help so that young master will turn back into one of us. And you're the only one who can do it, because both of you were the same."

"Takaba, so he's a vampire and not a human."

"Yes, master."

"You said we're the same, so he's also a forbidden child. Got it."

"Precisely, head master. Only the forbidden child can cure or transform another forbidden child back to normal."

"How did someone from the Nishida family survived? And Takaba, he's a Nishida descendant, right?"

"Yes," Mikhail answered. "He's my...younger brother."

"What? How?"

"We can go to my brother's room while I'll tell you how did I and some of the family branches survived." Mikhail suggested, he ordered Mitarai to go look for Kazumi while the others went out the mansion.

Asami followed Mikhail while he ordered Kuroda and Kitishima to go with Mitarai. They must see to it that Kazumi is alright.

While walking towards the room where Akihito is resting, Mikhail continued his talking.

"My brother is sleeping in that room over there, next to mine." he said brightly. "When we built the mansion, I already fixated in my mind that one day I have to get him and return him back to his original self, with your help of course. Thanks to you, he'll become one of us again."

"What are you planning to do with him? I'm sure you didn't get him back just for nothing."

"Ah, yes, of course." he stopped a moment, he can not say yet his plan, he needs to know first what's in Asami's mind. "But for now, I only wanted to welcome him back, that's all." he glanced at Asami under his lids.

But it didn't escape Asami's sharp eyes, yet he feigned ignorance.

"After the war hundred years ago, it was said that the entire Nishida main and branch families were completely gone and burnt to ashes except for the only son of the Nishida head and the family's butler. That son, was me."

"And the butler?"

"The butler brought me out of Japan and we live in Russia, he planned all. My name, my nationality, my family history, everything. There we live a good and peaceful life without fear that one day we may found out. Our butler, Mitarai's father, brought with him all the secret books of the Nishida and hid it properly. When I was already an adult and can understand everything, he handed me the books. I studied them all, the V-codes, the experiments, everything that concerns our family."

"You said you lived in Russia, what about the other survivors?"

"Our butler hid them in a village away from everyone, he planned to talk to the clan's headmaster when all's calm and subdued. From time to time he came back to Japan for a visit, leaving me alone in Russia. One of his visit, he found out that my father had risen and woke up from his deathbed. He also found out that he disguised as human, married a human, that's why Akihito was born. My father found our butler and asked to join him again to rebuild the Nishida family. Our butler never mentioned me to my father because he thought I was dead, until now, he never find out my relation to him. Our butler agreed, he thought that my father had no ill intention so he led him to the village where he hid the remaining Nishida bloodlines and other survivors. There they started to rebuild again the family, they worked together. He brought me back here in Japan and I joined them, at that time I did not know yet that he's the one leading us because our butler never told me also. There I met Mitarai, his son."

"So, Nishida came back to life. But where is he?"

Mikhail did not answered him, instead he continued. "Akihito's mother accidentally found out his husband was a vampire so she tried to escape together with her son. Father caught them and he detained her and Akihito in their room. Our butler discovered what he did so he asked why'd he do that and my father told him that he needs the baby, his son in order to take revenge. He intended to use Akihito when he'll grow older, because Akihito was a forbidden child from a noble vampire and a human, he possessed a great power that will slay even the noble vampires. What made our butler betray my father was, he wanted his own son to kill the clan's headmaster. Your grandfather,"

"My grandfather? But why? When you said to take revenge, you mean to my grandfather?"

"Yes," he answered. " Our butler respect and trust my father, but he have his loyalty with the clan's headmaster. He did not want him to die with wrong convictions, my father thought that the headmaster was against all of his experiments."

"No, my grandfather supported all of his experiments. He never go against him, what he did not like back then was Nishida experimented humans secretly but my grandfather found out. He tried to stopped him, but then the lycans broke out and the war started."

"Actually, my father suspected that the headmaster was behind the war. He thought your grandfather used the lycans to annihilate the whole Nishida family. So, revenge was always been his goal towards the Asamis."

"No way," Asami uttered. The thought of his grandfather brought hatred in his heart, he disappeared and no one knew where he'd gone to. They just assumed he's dead.

"The clan's headmaster--"

"Disappeared more than twenty years ago," Asami cut Mikhail's sentence off. "And we already concluded that he's dead."

Silence crawled between them.

"What about Akihito and her mother?"

"When our butler had known my father's plan he took Akihito and his mother away from our father. Akihito's mother wanted his son to live a normal life, like human ways of life. She....asked our butler if there's a way his son won't become a vampire." Mikhail replied.

"So, is it possible that your butler told her sbout V-code3 and performed it to Akihito?"

"Its not Code3 that they used." Mikhail corrected. "Its V-code1."

Asami's face had lost its color upon hearing Mikhail's confession about the truth behind Akihito. "That's....too much." he gritted his teeth.

"But its the only way so that my brother won't become a vampire on his coming of age."

"But sacrificing his mother's life is too much! They could just used Code3." Asami felt angry, his emotion had darkened harbouring pity towards Akihito and his mother.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there when they do the method. And Code3 can't guarantee that he'll become a full human."

"And now you wanted him back as a vampire, wasting his mother's sacrificed."  _I won't allow you even if he's your younger brother!_

"This is...also to protect you, the headmaster, and the entire clan."

"Your reason for him to turn back as a vampire is because there's someone you wanted him to slay, right?" Asami hissed, then growl.

"Please think of this as--"

"Just who is this powerful vampire that you wanted Akihito to kill?" now Asami is angry for real, his aura is eminating rage and could burst anytime.

"That is....the Nishida head leader...our own father."

 

TBC___

 


End file.
